5 Ilusiones son necesarias
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: "Algo anda mal. Esto no tiene lógica. Si todo cambia tan de repente... algo debe significar..." Mikasa como mucha gente, es una "atea" de la astrología, la adivinación y la brujería. Pero una vez que experimente ciertas situaciones sin sentido, el límite entre la ilusión y la realidad se volverá casi indistinguible. Sobre todo, cuando note, que no es la única afectada. [no AU]
1. Realidad aburrida - Principio

**Muy buenas a todos, nuevamente \\(*_*)/ Les traigo otro pequeño fic, el cual no tengo planeado hacerlo más largo de unos 10 u 11 capítulos. Forma parte de una serie de fics "relativamente cortos" que tienen todos una temática adulta, lemon y otras incoherencias en común, que empezó con el título "Delante y detrás de cámara", un two-shot ya finalizado que todo el mundo está invitado a leer. ACLARO: no tienen nada que ver entre ellos, sólo forman parte de un conjunto de fic pequeños (de menos de 10 capítulos cada uno), que, para que se adecúen a la idea, tengo pensado titular "Lemon-multi-proyect", pero aun no me decido bien, ya que es posible que no en todos estos mini fics uno se encuentre con lemon. Por consiguiente, sigo pensándome un título más abarcativo.**

**Bien, pero ¿de qué va ESTE exactamente? Si el summary no les dice mucho, y no me extrañaría si así fuera, apenas en el 2º capítulo lo cazarían de inmediato. Seguro.**

**Advertencias: **contendrá varios puntos de vista a la hora de narrar, no sólo seguirá las andanzas de un solo personaje. El fic es del género bizarro/absurdo; no confundir con comedia; si usted se ríe, es de pura casualidad. Escenas raras, incómodas y "restringidas" (el raited no dice la verdad xD).

**Por el resto, ojalá lo disfruten mucho.**

**Loa saluda, YUI o/**

* * *

"_Algo anda mal. Esto no tiene lógica. Si todo cambia tan de repente… Algo debe significar..."_

**5 ilusiones son necesarias**

* * *

**Realidad aburrida. Principio.**

Mikasa volvió de entrenar. Ya era de tarde, pero el sol aún no daba tregua. Luego de pasar horas dándole patadas a las gomaespumas de los troncos, sentadillas, flexiones y varias sesiones de abdominales, sus energías estaban por el piso.

Entró a los cuarteles muy decidida a encarar las duchas para un merecido momento de relajación, y lo hubiera conseguido de no haber sido por el imprevisto que se cruzó en el pasillo y caminó hacia ella con rapidez. Nifa; del escuadrón de la teniente Hanji, si mal lo recordaba.

—Recluta Ackerman.

Mikasa detuvo la marcha y saludó con el puño en el pecho a pesar de su decadente y cansada fachada.

—Señora.

—¿A dónde se dirigía?

—A las duchas, señora. Vengo de entrenar.

—Ah, ya veo. Dado que, ya no tiene actividades para el resto de su día.

—En realidad, no, señora— _"¿Esa es una forma de preguntar si estoy ocupada?"_

—Bien, entonces… ¿le importaría hacerme un favor?

Suspiró para sus adentros.

—En cuanto me haya aseado, no veo el problema. ¿Qué necesita, señora?

—Emm, "señorita", y… se supone que debía salir al pueblo a traer insumos indispensables a corto plazo. Quiero decir… cosas que se nos han acabado. Solo para no tener que esperar a las carretas de provisiones de la semana que viene.

—Comprendo.

—Pero, la teniente Zoe me necesita urgente. Así que, ¿le molestaría ir en mi lugar?

Mikasa se lo pensó un momento, realmente sí le molestaba, pero debía ser cortés, y la amabilidad con la que esa chica se lo había pedido era demasiada.

Mikasa Ackerman, una vez más, rindiéndose ante los favores.

—Está bien. Sólo deme la lista de lo que el cuartel necesita, y el dinero…

—Ah, claro, cuando esté lista salga afuera donde me espera… bueno, donde ahora la espera el sargento. Él me iba a acompañar— declaró y prosiguió su ruta pasando junto a la oriental.

—¿Sargento? ¿Qué sargento? —su rostro de descompuso en un segundo.

Nifa se volteó.

—El sargento Levi, desde luego. Muchas gracias recluta Ackerman, le prometo que le devolveré el favor— y dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo.

Estática en el lugar, Mikasa maldijo su maldita amabilidad y su consideración. Tal vez no le habría molestado ir sola, u acompañada por cualquier recluta que desconociera, pero el enano insufrible era otra historia; los ratos que pasaba con él intercambiando ideas eran sin duda, repetitivos, pesados, hostiles y lúgubres, toda una atmósfera que delataba lo mal que se llevaban. Cuando sus diálogos ponían punto final, siempre se sentía cansada, sin aire y con dolor de cabeza. Un espanto.

* * *

Termino de bañarse a velocidad record y se vistió con ropa holgada, la insoportable temperatura lo ameritaba. Al diablo con su momento de relajación; al enano insufrible le irritaba tener que esperar, y no quería sumar otro dolor de cabeza escuchándolo regañarla todo el camino.

Al salir por la puerta principal del cuartel, su pie chocó con algo, o alguien, sentado en la escalinata de la entrada. Inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre lo que sea que fuese ese algo.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Mikasa? ¿No tienes ojos en la cara? —bramó el sargento mientras se removía bajo el peso de la chica.

Mikasa, consciente de ser culpable del tropezón, se movió rápidamente para pararse.

—Lo siento, sargento. ¿Lo lastimé? —preguntó consideradamente, gesto que no se notó en su desabrida cara de indiferencia.

—No. No importa ya— con las manos sobre el cemento de los escalones se incorporó frotándose la quijada y otros zonas golpeadas—, ¿has visto a la cabo Nifa? Ya me cansé de esperarla y nos tenemos que ir.

—¿No le avisó?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La líder de escuadrón la necesitaba, así que yo tomaré su lugar. Me lo pidió.

—¿Tú? —preguntó sonando muy despectivo.

—_Sí_— enfatizó Mikasa.

—¿Tienes ganas de cargar cosas?

Ella alzó ambos hombros, en señal de "qué más da, ya le dije que sí".

—De acuerdo, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

* * *

Para llegar a la proveeduría de las divisiones de exploración y guarniciones, debían atravesar el marcado ordinario de los pueblerinos civiles, que a esas horas yacía atestado y multitudinario.

La gente avanzaba, frenaba y se arremolinaba con el movimiento entre los diversos puestos de comida y otras mercaderías. Los toldos estaban un poco bajos y algunos debía agacharse, los que no se percataban tarde y se los daban directo en la frente. Otros constaban de cajas de madera apiladas y mantas echadas sobre los pisos, donde descansaban accesorios de acero inoxidable, como cubiertos, cadenas, hebillas, y otras tantas cosas de funciones indistinguibles. Debido a su posición y con el incontrolable gentío que circulaba, era inevitable que alguno que otro los pisara sin fijarse. Algunos vendedores se paraban sobre cajas o banquitos de madera a anunciar sus últimas ofertas de la tarde a los gritos y retumbos de sus campanas de mano.

Levi y Mikasa esquivaban a duras penas las masas de gente que transitaba. Molestos a más no poder y con tremendas caras de mala leche.

—Me imagino que tomaremos otra ruta para volver ¿o no? Sargento.

—Con todas las cosas que traeremos, mal vale. Por aquí no se puede ni caminar.

En un momento, una avalancha de mujeres de voluminosas dimensiones avanzó hacia ellos en manada. Levi logró colarse entre ellas y seguir con su ritmo, pero Mikasa fue irremediablemente arrastrada hacia la marea de gente.

—¿Mikasa? —el sargento se volteó para ver dónde venía, y la divisó luchando por pasan entre una vieja con caderas colosales y un tipo enorme y peludo que tenía pinta de hacer los trabajos pesados del campo. —¡Mikasa! —se alarmó y comenzó a retroceder esquivando personas para ir por ella.

La chica, logro pasar la cabeza y un brazo por entre la pared de cuerpos, y fue sujetada de la mano por el sargento, del otro lado, quien tiró de ella con fuerza para destrabarla, lamentablemente tanta, que del envió terminó abalanzándose sobre él. Sus brazos fueron a enredarse directamente a su cuello con el fin de no caer, y cuando pudo darse cuenta, lo estaba mirando a los ojos a poco menos de tres centímetros de distancia.

—Gracias— susurró muy por lo bajo. A pesar del volumen, la corta distancia que separaba sus rostros pudo ayudarlo a oír.

Incómoda y avergonzada, se retiró, pero Levi no soltó su mano; en cambio, la aferró con más firmeza y tiró de ella cuando se volteó para seguir su camino.

Mikasa ya no logró ver su cara, mientras era guiada de la mano por el mercado, pero antes de que se girara, aunque podría haber sido su imaginación, pudo haber distinguido el tono carmesí en el rostro del sargento.

* * *

Ya se encontraban en los portones de la proveeduría, con las enromes bolsas de lienzo madera llenas de lo que necesitaban, listos para volver. Mikasa tomó la iniciativa y agarró más de la mitad para cargarlas en sus hombros enredándolas en su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando Levi rompió su largo silencio para volver a hablarle.

—Estás cargando muchas, no podrás con tantas. Pásame algunas, yo llevare la mayor parte— le ordenó con tono autoritario.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y se apartó de él cuando intentó arrebatárselas.

—No es necesario, puedo con ellas, y más. No soy para nada débil, señor.

—Se te caerán— previno, molesto.

—No. He llevado cosas mucho más pesadas que esto. Déjeme terminar con mi tarea, sino, no habrá servido de nada que yo venga— declaró y se precipitó hacia la salida.

Levi tomó sus bolsas y la siguió de cerca, más enojado por la actitud de su subordinada.

—Precisaba ayuda, pensé que serían más. Pero viendo que somos dos los que vinimos, no sería justo que tú las llevaras todas, ni tampoco yo, pero repartiéndolas en dos mitades iguales, no le veo el problema.

—¿Lo hace porque soy mujer? —Mikasa se frenó de golpe y giró para verlo, haciéndolo parar a él también—. ¿Cree que por ser mujer soy más débil que usted? ¿Qué necesito que me ayuden?

—Yo jamás dije eso— Levi lucía consternado.

—Bien, vamos entonces— dijo y siguió caminando.

—Por ahí no, vamos por otro sendero, sale al bosque; es más largo pero no está transitado; será más cómodo ir por ahí.

Mikasa entornó los ojos y bufó con notable aclamación de cansancio.

—Que va…

—Si te ibas a quejar por todo, no hubieras venido— le reprochó Levi guiándola.

—Acababa de terminar de entrenar, estaba hecha añicos, ni que tuviera ganas de venir, pero un favor es un favor.

—¿Entonces porque carajos no me dejas llevar más bolsas? ¿Qué intentas probarme?—preguntó irritado.

—¿Por qué siempre cuestionas todo lo que digo y hago? —se tomó la libertad de tutearlo, molesta.

—Porque tus acciones y tus palabras rara vez coinciden. Pero casi que no me extraña de una chiquilla de tu edad.

—Sí, porque conoces a muchas _chiquillas_ de mi edad, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

—Nada. Por eso no me gusta estar contigo. Todo siempre termina así.

—_¿Así cómo?_

—¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo sé que me harta discutir contigo!

—¡Y vuelvo a preguntar! ¡¿Para qué mierda viniste entonces?!

Mikasa dejó caer las bolsas al suelo con cólera, en parte arrojadas por ella misma, y se puso justo enfrente de Levi para tomarlo por las solapas de la camisa.

—¡¿Si tanto te molesto por qué no te fuiste solo?! ¿Querías diversión por el camino? ¿Te divierte hacerme enojar, _enano_?

El sargento se la quedó mirando catatónico. Estático con las bolsas en las manos aún, y sin poder comprender si le causaba más rabia que la mocosa de mierda haya tirado los provisiones el piso, que lo haya tomado de la camisa, que lo haya llamado _enano_, o por el contenido en sí de su pregunta.

—Tú nunca me molestas. Me gusta estar contigo, y no porque me guste pelear— habló él increíblemente calmado—. Lo que me molesta es tu continua obsesión conmigo, tu instinto de pelea y confrontación, tus inminentes ganas de llevarme la contraria.

Mikasa lo miró furiosa pero muy quieta desde su lugar, sin soltarlo.

Se quedó analizando lo que acababa de decirle.

—_¿Te gusta estar… conmigo?_— murmuró mientras su voz moría palabra a palabra.

—Pero sin irnos de tema…—habló encima de ella— omitiré el hecho de que hayas arrojado las cosas y me hayas faltado el respeto de esta forma, si me sueltas ahora mismo.

El puño de Mikasa se abrió, y soltó la tela de la camisa de Levi, que solo la rodeó y siguió caminando por el mismo sendero tranquilo y silencioso por el que venían.

Ella se quedó patitiesa, con su mano abierta aún alzada. Un poco shockeada.

Al rato, optó por no quemarse la cabeza, y volvió a por sus bolsas, para seguir el camino.

Durante el resto del trayecto, no pensaría en otro cosa que en esas palabras del sargento, que por absurdo que parezca, provocaron contracciones nerviosas en su estómago.

* * *

Transcurrió alrededor de una hora de caminata por aquel aparentemente infinito sendero. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra, más el ambienta no era incómodo; tan solo cada quien prefería amainar su propio rabia en soledad y silencio.

Al rato, Mikasa empezó a sentir el peso de las bolsas que colgaban de su cuello, multiplicado al dolor de sus piernas, consecuencia del entrenamiento, y sumado al dolor de cabeza. El resultado: caminar a casa segundo más lento.

Levi ya le había sacado por lo menos diez metros de distancia, y ni se molestaba en voltear a ver si lo seguía.

—¿Podrías esperarme un poco, verdad?

—No es mi problema. Tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca. ¿No eras tú la que tenía piernas más largas?

—No es una cuestión de altura, ni de tiempo. _Tú_ vas muy rápido. ¿Acaso es una carrera?

—Si no puedes seguirme, te espero en el cuartel cuando anochezca, calculo que a esa hora podrás llegar— dijo con ironía.

—Cállate y mira para delante— gruñó ella caminando a casa segunda más encorvada con el peso de las bolsas en su espalda.

—¿Me viste mirar hacia algún otro lugar acaso?

Un tramo más adelante, el sendero doblaba y se metía en una espesura. Al ingresar en él, Mikasa divisó una pequeña toldería a un costado del camino, de donde se escapaba un poco denso humo gris, con decoraciones aparentemente nativas, colores lúgubres, y amuletos colgados por doquier hechos con hilos de colores, plumas y, aparentemente, bichos muertos. El aspecto de esa pseudo carpa no era muy agradable, pero por alguna razón, la muchacha se sintió inminentemente atraída hacia ella.

—No la mires y sigue caminando— advirtió Levi.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

—Por el aspecto nada más, puedo asegurar que algún loco que le gusta vivir entre la mugre al aire libre.

Mikasa fulminó, su nuca, que era lo único de Levi que podría divisar, y frenó el paso a metros de la choza. El hombre siguió caminando, a saber si consciente de que su subordinada ya no lo seguía, y se alejó cada vez más y más hasta salir de la espesura y perderse de la vista de Mikasa. Ésta, examinó la toldería con cuidado, y se aproximó dando pasos lentos y precavidos hasta la serie de cortinas de cuero que suponía ser la puerta.

—Estoy aquí. Entra, por favor. Que no te de pena— una voz de mujer avejentada se escuchó provenir desde adentro, sorprendiendo a Mikasa.

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto querida.

Pese a ser completamente desconocida, la voz no inspiraba temor ni inseguridad en la muchacha. Finalmente optó para agacharse y entrar al decadente recinto.

Dentro, no se veía tan mal; había mantas, almohadones y bolsas llenas de cosas indescifrables por doquier, y una mesita de madera pulida con adornos, en el centro. El olor era lo desagradable. Al otro extremo, una simpática anciana fumaba de una curiosa pipa larga que humeaba como una chimenea. Vestía ropas algo exageradas para el gusto de Mikasa: algo parecido aun tapado purpura intenso con detalles bordados en dorado, y un manto rojo sobre la cabeza que ocultaba su cabello canoso que escapaba hacia la frente.

—Buenas tardes Mikasa. Suponía que pasarías por aquí más temprano, pero me alegra verte de todas formas. ¿Cómo estás?

La chica se pasmó de inmediato al escuchar a la señora.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Nosotras dos no. Pero el universo conoce a todo el mundo— le respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? —Mikasa miró en todas direcciones, aun sin comprender—. Perdone, lo que quise decir es, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Hay muchas formas de averiguar nombres, querida. Eso no es lo que importa. Lo importante es por qué has venido a mí. Qué se te ofrece.

—¿Qué se me ofrece? Pues no sé, sólo entré porque usted me invitó.

—Pero tu novio te dijo que no lo hicieras. Debió haber habido algún motivo para contradecirlo y venir hacia mí.

—¿Mi novio? ¿Quién? —Mikasa sonrió, tratando de no reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

—El muchacho con el que caminabas recién. Levi.

Ahora más bien se mostró entre shockeada y confundida, pero rápidamente calló en la conclusión de que la pobre señora había sacado conclusiones erróneas.

—Él no es mi novio— le aclaró sonriendo con nerviosismo.

La señora juntó sus manos sobre una tabla de dibujos que tenía sobre su mesita, de la que Mikasa se percató sólo en ese momento. La anfitriona miró algo que reveló al mover sus manos de ese lugar, y volvió a ver a los ojos a su invitada.

—¿No? ¿Ya se casaron entonces? Vaya… —volvió a mirar a su tabla con líneas, puntos y figuras extrañas dibujadas. —Debo estar perdiendo la maña para leer esto.

—¡No, no! No me entiende. No es mi novio ni esposo ni nada. ¡Sólo es mi líder de escuadrón! Y no me llevo muy bien con él, para variar.

La mujer miró a Mikasa sin expresión alguna, hasta revisar una vez más lo que su colorinche tabla, aparentemente decía, y volver a hablar con toda decisión.

—Sí, si lo es.

—¡NO, NO LO ES! —Rugió ahora molesta— ¿Quien se cree usted para decirme quien o que es o no es mío? ¡Ni si quiera me conoce!

La mujer ahora rió, con expresión picarona.

—Me disculpo, querida. Mi nombre en Sheena, astróloga y vidente. Y te aclaro, que no soy _yo_ quien lo dice, son los _astros_. Yo nada más te transmito lo que dicen los astros.

—¿Eres una bruja? —comentó Mikasa con ironía, y algo parecido a la burla.

—Los ignorantes nos llaman así.

Mikasa soltó una carcajada como muy rara vez lo hacía.

—No eres la primera ni la última seguramente, que se ría de las cosas que dicen los astros. Y te aseguro, que tampoco eres la primera ni la última que se rectifica al final, cuando comprenden el verdadero significado del destino.

Sin parar de reír y con una expresión de boba incrédula, la chica continuó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Adivina el futuro? ¿Su tablita mágica le dice que me casaré con… —de repente cambió su cara a una más tímida antes de pronunciar el nombre, el que optó por omitir— con mi sargento?

—¿Cómo crees que sé tu nombre o el de Levi?

La chica abrió un poco más lo ojos de lo normal. Tenía un buen punto, pero se rehusaba a creer que esa vieja bruja de verdad pudiera ver cosas al estilo la bola de cristal de los libros de cuentos de Armin. Tenía que ser una broma o algo así.

—No sé, como usted dijo, hay muchas formas de averiguar nombres. Lo que le quiero dejar claro es que no tengo ninguna relación ni unión sentimental hacia ese pitufo sin bronceado, _y nunca la tendré_— le aclaró con exagerada convicción en sus palabras.

La dueña de la tiendo la miró fijamente por varios minutos y finalmente suspiró, llegando a una conclusión.

—Comprendo. Ahora sé por qué has venido.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Mikasa, querida, ¿tienes idea de a qué me dedico?

—¿Hace brujerías? —mencionó como burla.

—No— contestó seria. —Hago encantamientos.

—¿Puede trasformar la tierra en chocolate? No pruebo uno desde que tenía seis años.

La señora suspiró cansada.

—Veo que eres bastante escéptica con respecto a estas cuestiones.

—_Realista_, ¿no le parece mejor?

—Mis encantamientos son reales, querida. Pero mis servicios requieren una paga. Si no tienes nada, puedes pagarme cuando haya cumplido con mi tarea.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué tarea? ¿Qué servicio esta insinuando que debo contratar?

—_La claridad en tus ojos_. La capacidad de ver más allá de las cosas superficiales que te rodean. El despojo de las nubes de incertidumbre que nublan tu visión. Sólo así lograrás dejar atrás tu ceguera voluntaria, y dejarte guiar por tu destino. Y yo puedo ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿Qué destino? ¿Casarme con Levi acaso? —comentó con sarcasmo.

La vidente asintió con toda seguridad, y Mikasa rodó los ojos.

—Sé exactamente lo que puedo hacer contigo, no será difícil.

Mikasa la miró enarcando una ceja, a la expectativa de algún comentario cuerdo que sabía que nunca llegaría.

—Para lograr que abras tus ojos y tu alma, cinco ilusiones son necesarias. Con ellas, verás el mismo mundo de todos los días, desde otras perspectivas, y comprenderás mejor el lugar donde te encuentras _tú_.

—Aham… ¿y usted espera que yo le pague por hacerme gualicho? —preguntó aún con sarcasmo.

—Cuando veas el resultado, ni si quiera hará falta que yo te reclame la paga. Tú te sentirás en la necesidad de dármela.

—WOW… Okey… Ya entendí. Suficientes locuras por hoy— Mikasa afirmó sus bolsas de nuevo a la espalda y se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

—Vuelve cuando quieras si tienes más consultas, querida.

—Sí, sí, seguro, señora. Gracias por todo— saludó con un atisbo entre irónico y cortés.

Afuera, Levi esperaba parado en medio de sendero por el que minutos antes lo había visto alejarse, con una tremenda cara de pocos amigos.

—¿De divertiste?

—Dijiste que me esperarías en el cuartel— le respondió seria.

—¿No sabes diferenciar la verdad del sarcasmo?

—¿Eso crees?

—Vámonos, ya se está haciendo de noche. Más te vale que no tenga que volver a buscarte una vez más.

—Nadie te lo pidió.

* * *

Cuando la noche calló por completo en el cuartel, cada recluta ya estaba en su lugar del comedor, compartiendo la cena con sus amigos y compañeros. El bullicio era monstruoso, pero no era difícilmente acallado, sobre todo para un soldado como Erwin, comandante de intimidante presencia, cuya voz en alto crispaba a cualquier cadete.

—¡Escúchenme todos! En menos de una semana la policía militar estará aquí para realizar su inspección pactada. Su misión: encontrar pruebas suficientes de que le Legión es inútil e innecesaria, y presentar cargos contra nosotros para disolverla. Nuestra misión: impedir que eso ocurra. ¿Soy claro? Yo y mis colegas haremos todo lo que esté a la mano para salir victoriosos de este conflicto interno, pero espero de cada uno de ustedes que también dé lo mejor de sí. ¿Tengo su palabra?

—¡Sí señor! —gritaron todos al unísono, de pie en sus lugares y con los puños en los pechos.

—Pueden continuar con su comida, que les sea de provecho, y buena suerte a todos.

Mikasa se sentó nuevamente tras el saludo formal. Continuó entonces con lo que venía haciendo desde que puso su plato de sopa frente a ella: revolverla sin siquiera probarla. La miraba girar junto con sus pedacitos de zanahoria ensimismada.

—¿Qué pasa Mikasa? ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Puedo tomar tu sopa? Si no la quieres… —se apresuró Sasha como de costumbre.

—Adelante— la chica le empujó su plata hasta dejárselo bajo su cara expectante.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —le cuestionó Eren.

Ella negó. Su cabeza estaba demasiado abarrotada con pensamientos incoherentes que no la llevaban a ningún lado, como para tener hambre.

Se levantó de su lugar.

Si me disculpan, me iré a dormir, he tenido un día pesado.

—Ah, claro.

—Que descanses, Mikasa— la saludó Armin.

* * *

Caminó por los silenciosos y solitarios pasillos del cuartel hasta las habitaciones de las reclutas, convenciéndose a sí misma de que ningún sentido tenía desperdiciar valiosa capacidad mental en locuras como la brujería o las maldiciones.

¿Había usado esa palabra? La vieja astróloga…

No, no. Era otra. Había usado otro nombre. También dudaba de que la astrología tuviera algo que ver con la brujería. Pero no era la más instruida en el tema como para comparar. Francamente, no sabía nada de nada.

Se dio cuenta, recién con su liviano pijama de verano y envuelta en sus cómodas sabanas, que no podía seguir dándole vueltas a asunto, o de lo contrario no se podría dormir.

El asunto era simple: no volvería jamás a ver a esa vieja loca. Tan simple como eso: si no estaba de acuerdo en consumar el trato, ella no podría hacerle ninguna macumba. Pretender que lo vivido horas antes, era solo producto de un delirio colectivo.

Tranquilidad…

Lo mejor que Mikasa experimentó concibiendo el sueño. Su mente ahora podía estar relajada. Su cuerpo en paz.

El merecido sueño que necesitaba luego de ese largo día.


	2. Algo anda mal - Día 1

**Algo anda mal. Día 1**

* * *

Era de mañana, no muy temprano.

Mikasa dormía boca abajo con la cabeza torcida sobre su cómoda almohada para poder respirar, los brazos extendidos y las piernas despatarradas; la sensación de la cama cuando uno tiene sueño era uno de los placeres de la vida, sin duda alguna.

Perfecto sería de no ser por un haz de luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana y daba directo sobre sus ojos cerrados.

No se escuchaban los ronquidos de Sasha en la cama de junto. Dedujo rápidamente que se había quedado dormida cuando todas sus compañeras ya se habían levantado para empezar su día. Seguro, después del día que pasó ayer, ninguna había tenido la valentía de interrumpir su letargo; no sabía si agradecerles la consideración, o maldecirlas: de seguro el sargento se pondría ultra pesado como de costumbre con su tardanza.

En medio de estos razonamientos, se giró rodando en la cama para quedar mirando el techo, aún con suficiente modorra como para no abrir los ojos. Una y otra vez su subconsciente le ordenó no perder más tiempo y levantarse para evitar las consecuencias.

Se incorporó en la cama entonces, quedando sentada, abrió los labios para bostezar, pero salió sin ruido; luego, movió su lengua y apretó los dientes, como cuando uno saborea el amargo de su boca tras el despertar.

Entonces se decidió a abrir los ojos contra su voluntad, primero despacio, dando un par de parpadeos lentos, y luego definitivamente.

Lo primero que vio a su alrededor la desoriento.

Miró en todas direcciones a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas. No. Estaba en una recámara diferente, más pequeña, pero espaciosa como para una sola persona. Sólo tenía una cama —donde ella había despertado—, y grande; más grande que la suya. Al su izquierda, una puerta; delante, otra; junto a esa, un armario; pegado a la cama, un buró, y más allá de la ventana, un pequeño espejo colgado a la altura de la cara de una persona.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

La sensación de aturdimiento duró pocos segundos. Cerró los ojos y pegó sus las manos a la cara, tratando de hacer memoria.

"_Anoche no cené, y me fui directo a dormir. Estoy segura de haberme acostado en mi cama. ¿En qué momento me fui de la habitación? ¿A dónde fui?"_

Cuando retiró las manos y abrió los ojos, algo diferente la sacudió: miró sus manos.

Estaban raras.

Nunca tuvo manos muy delicadas que digamos, pero no recordaba tener los dedos tan gruesos, ni callosos.

"_¿Qué le pasó a mis manos?"_

Enseguida corrió las sabanas de su regazo, permitiendo ver sus piernas. El tercer impacto llegó. Primero, estaba usando pantalones largos para dormir, y recordaba perfectamente haberse puesto mini-shots, como siempre que hacía calor. ¿Por qué se cambiaría la ropa en medio de la noche? Y segundo: sus piernas, _definitivamente_, estaban más cortas.

Algo estaba mal. Muy, muy mal.

Se giró para sentarse en la cama tocando el piso con los pies, entonces los diversos impulsos empezaron a llegar de repente a su cabeza a través de sus ojos. La camisa que usaba tampoco era parte de su ropa; sus brazos, que escrutó una vez que se arremangó, estaban más marcados, más de lo usual.

Empezó a palparse el cuerpo. Sus pechos no estaban, ahora solo había dureza. Sus abdominales… esos seguían igual, pero lo demás… sus músculos, su cuello, su cara…

Se palmeó las mejillas, no notó nada anormal, se sentía como su cara, aunque como no era una costumbre andar por ahí palpando caras ajenas, y no tenía puntos de comparación.

Masajeó entonces su cabello, estaba sedoso, como siempre, pero encontró otro error: más corto. Tenía el cabello más corto.

Se revolvió el pelo de la cabeza por varios segundos esperando que ilógicamente algún mensaje divino llegara de repente explicándole que le había pasado a su cuerpo, cuando, se le ocurrió sujetarse la nuca entrelazando los dedos, y percibió entonces, una textura extraña. Era áspera, pero agradable, como el pelaje de los perros de pelea, y le recordaba haber acariciado una vez a uno que trajo su padre para cazar: pelo corto al ras de la piel, que le daba a esta una sensación suave, casi aterciopelada.

Dejó de imaginarse cosas y se puso de pie. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora tratando de entender que carajos pasaba como para perder tiempo pensando en el pasado.

Miró a la puerta, tal vez alguien podría ayudarla. Sería imposible estar sola en el cuartel durante la mañana.

—Alguien… —soltó de repente, esperando que su voz de alguna forma lanzara un mensaje de auxilio.

Pero se alarmó más que antes.

Su voz sonaba grave, y rasposa. Era normal que por las mañanas la voz de uno estuviera apagada y casi irreconocible, pero eso era demasiado.

—Hola— habló nada más que para escucharse a sí misma, y no pudo haber oído mal.

Esa voz no era la suya. Ese cabello no era el suyo. Ese cuerpo no era el suyo.

"_Algo está mal, algo está terriblemente mal. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?"_

Sus manos se desenfrenaron con los nervios, y su cuerpo dio espasmos de miedo.

Su cabeza giró violentamente al recordar que junto a la ventana había un espejo, y su inconsciente despertó una vez más para advertirle con toda convicción que, de alguna manera incierta, si miraba su cara en un espejo, entendería que le estaba pasando.

Y eso hizo, colocándose enfrente del mismo con lentitud atemorizante.

* * *

El movimiento dentro de su habitación lo despertó. Le gustaba dormir con una almohada sobre la cabeza, pero ese estrepitoso ruido de pisadas lo sacó de quicio. Lo primero que Levi pensó al despertar con la cabeza enterrada entra las telas fue _"Erwin no pasó a tocar la puerta hoy. ¿No dijo que vendría temprano para empezar? ¿Qué paso?"_

Luego puso su atención en las pisadas dentro de la habitación, que se oían no mucho más lejos del pie de su cama. ¿Quién se había metido en _su_ habitación?

Claro, no podía ser ninguno de sus colegas, ¿por qué estarían ahí sin despertarlo?

Fue entonces cuando oyó las voces femeninas.

—Oye Historia, ¿qué teníamos para hoy? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Esa era la voz de la recluta Sasha Braus. Chillona y alegre. ¿Qué hacía Sasha en su habitación?

—El sargento nos mandó a los establos, el otro grupo creo que iba a los baños.

Esa otra era Reiss, Historia Reiss. ¿Por qué había dos niñas en su cuarto? ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Por qué estaban charlando entre ellas mientras él dormía?

Luego pensó… quizá estaba dormido tan profundamente que imaginaba las voces en su cabeza.

Hubo de repente un rotundo golpe que sonó como un garrote dándose contra una columna de madera, y al mismo tiempo, Sasha chillando. Eso lo hizo volver a abrir los ojos —por más inútil que fuera hacerlo bajo las almohadas—, y usar sus manos para separar el torso del colchón.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? —otra vez la voz de Historia, preocupada.

—Hay hay hayyy… Sí, sí. Sólo patee la pata de la cama— se lamentaba la voz de Sasha.

Levi movió todo su cuerpo y giró sobre si para quedar boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo una tremenda pesadez en cada músculo, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado toda la noche.

Cuando enfocó las pupilas hacia el pie de su cama, efectivamente las vio: Sasha e Historia, dos chicas charlando en su presencia mientras él dormía. Pero, ¿Dónde estaban?

Esa no era su habitación. Era mucho más grande y tenía hileras de camas marineras enfrentadas en ambas paredes. Sobre él mismo veía las tablas de la cama de arriba. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Estaba en la habitación de las reclutas? ¿De las mujeres?

Se incorporó lentamente, ignorado por sus subordinadas que seguían más concentradas en los dedos del pie de Sasha; y una vez sentado en la cama, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Empezando, por qué no decirlo, por un peso extra que sentía suspendido en el pecho, más arriba de los abdominales, más debajo de los hombros, donde debían estar sus pectorales, había otra cosa, o dos, grandes y abultadas.

La imagen lo hizo dar un respingo y saltó de la cama, llamando ahora la atención de sus reclutas. Parado, aunque fuera solo una sensación, le pareció que el piso se veía más lejano. Mirándolo, divisó allá a lo lejos sus pies, que de la nada parecían más pequeños, y blancos. Pero sus piernas… lucían más curvas, y frágiles, y largas, y completamente descubiertas. Gracias a ello, reparó en la sensación de que su pijama le apretaba. Estaba usando un pijama pequeño, un short corto, y una camiseta sin mangas. Estaba usando ropa ajena, y durmiendo en una cama ajena, de una habitación ajena. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

La briza en toda parte descubierta de su cuerpo lo devolvió a la realidad.

Sentía raro todo su físico, y diferente, pero las dos niñas frente a él lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

—Perdón por el escándalo, pero pensábamos despertarte de todos modos— se disculpó Historia—, si duermes más tiempo el sargento se enojará.

Estaba mudo del shock. De repente no supo que contestar, ya que básicamente no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —dijo Sasha, burlándose de la expresión de Levi debía tener en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede Mikasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —le preguntó Historia.

Levi la miró torcido, completamente desconcertado.

—¿Mmm… me hablas a mí? —preguntó, y tapó su boca con toda su palma en cuanto el sonido salió entre sus labios.

Su voz sonó diferente, aguda, y rara.

—Pfff… ¿Hay alguien más que se llame Mikasa en la habitación? —se burló Sasha.

De repente Levi sintió ganas de reír. ¿Le estarían jugando una broma? ¿Una de muy mal gusto?

—Yo no soy Mikasa— sonrió con nerviosismo. Y otra vez, su voz…

Ya no era _su_ voz.

—¿A no? ¿Quién eres ahora? ¿Eren? —se rió Sasha.

—Déjala Sasha, seguro aún está un poco dormida. ¿Viste lo cansada que estaba anoche? —la regañó Historia.

A Levi le empezaron a temblar los labios.

Sintió como si alguien le arrojara un balde de agua con hielo a la cara.

Por instinto llevó sus dos manos a la cara, al cuello, a la cabeza. Su cabello estaba más largo. Se palmeó el cuerpo y se agarró y exprimió los pechos. Una vez, y otra, y otra más. No podía creerlo.

Las dos niñas lo seguían mirando como a un lunático, poniendo caras desagradables por lo que hacía.

Entonces se le ocurrió, algo que hacía con frecuencia, donde se rascaba a gusto en la intimidad de su habitación todas las mañanas luego de levantarse. Metió la mano en sus pantalones y fue directo a buscar su miembro… _pero ya no estaba_.

No había nada ahí. Nada. Solo una mata de vello.

Las chicas hicieron asco y se voltearon avergonzadas enseguida.

—¡Buahj!

—No hagas eso frente a nosotras.

—Mikasa, ¿seguro estás bien?

Levi abrió los ojos como platos y comentó a negar con la cabeza, aunque lo hiciera más bien para sí mismo. Se miró las manos, se tocó las caderas y el cuerpo una vez más, y cuando su conciencia ya no soportó el horror de la extraña situación que estaba viviendo, salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Detrás de él, las chicas le gritaban un nombre que no le pertenecía. Pero el las ignoraba. Solo corría. Pensaba a donde ir: el cuarto de la limpieza. Fijó su mente solo en llegar a ese lugar. Se cruzó con varios soldados en el camino, todos lo miraban pasar corriendo y lo seguían con los ojos.

Se cruzó al chico titán y a su amigo cabeza de coco en un momento.

—Hola Mikasa, buen día— dijo el coco.

El no hizo caso y los cruzó a ambos.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Qué…? —eso lo dijo Eren, pero su voz moría a cada paso que se alejaba de ellos.

No podía soportarlo. No entendía nada. No había explicación.

Divisó la puerta del cuarto de la limpieza y de un empujón con su hombro se adentró en él; manoseó las cosas desperdigadas en su camino con desesperación, hasta divisarlo ahí en una esquina, apoyado en el suelo: un trozo de espejo roto, lo suficientemente grande como para reflejar todo un rostro. Lo tomó firmemente con ambas manos y lo puso frente a su cara, pero casi se le cae de las manos en cuanto lo hace. Su cuerpo experimentó un sacudón y se aflojó de golpe por el miedo.

Esa cara… no era su cara…

Esa cara era de…

—_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Un alarido fuerte, vibrante y aterrador llegó a sus oídos desde el exterior, y a cada centímetro cuadrado del cuartel y alrededores.

Una voz que conocía, o eso creía…

Una voz de hombre, grave y rasposa.

Una voz distorsionada por el increíble volumen del grito, pero que seguía sonándole familiar.

_Su cuerpo, su cuerpo. _

_Debía buscar su cuerpo._

¿Dónde buscarlo?

¿En su correspondiente habitación?

Exacto, lo más lógico.

Salió disparado del cuarto de limpieza para buscar su habitación. El recorrido fue lo mismo que antes, pero con otro rumbo. Solo que ahora solo vio soldados desconcertados por el grito que todo el mundo había oído, y otros tantos más alarmado aún al verlo correr por los pasillos.

Finalmente, ahí estaba, a la vuelta del recodo: su habitación.

De un empujón aún más potente abrió la puerta y pasó, para quedarse estático al segundo siguiente.

Ahí estaba su cuerpo. Sí, el cuerpo que había tenido toda la vida. Lo miraba parado al otro extremo de la habitación, como si se estuviera viendo a sí mismo. Pero ya no era él. Ya no tenía poder sobre _su_ cuerpo, sino sobre el de alguien más. Lo que implicaba, que _alguien más_, ahora tenía el poder sobre el suyo.

Los sonidos de los soldados correr por los pasillos gritando asustados lo alertó, y se volteó para cerrar la puerta rápidamente y echarle llave donde solo él sabía que la guardaba. Al instante, los golpes del otro lado sonaron contra la madera, pero pasó de ellos. Sólo tenía consciencia suficiente como para presenciar esa delirante escena de la que ahora era protagonista.

.

El cuerpo de Levi, miró al cuerpo de Mikasa, temeroso y lleno de desconcierto, hasta decidirse a hablar, no sin antes, boquear buscando algo que decir.

—Eh… tu… no… esto…

—¿Tu gritaste?— habló Levi, con una voz ajena de mujer.

El aludido asintió, medio disculpándose.

Levi tragó saliva, por una garganta que no era suya.

—Mi- ¿Mikasa?

Otra vez, asintió.

—¿Es usted, Sargento? —dijo Mikasa usando la voz de Levi.

El otro no vio la necesidad de confirmarlo, concluyó en que ambos ya lo tenían claro.

Por alguna razón, cada uno tenía la apariencia —y la voz— del otro.

¿Pero cómo?

—¿Qué… nos pasó? —preguntó Mikasa, en el cuerpo de Levi.

—¡Yo que sé! —bramó éste, en el de Mikasa, dejando escapar sin querer sus nervios contenidos con el exabrupto.

Se tranquilizó.

Luego Mikasa de 1,60 m. llegó frente a él para tocarlo, apretando sus brazos, sus hombros, su cara, siempre con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creerlo aún.

Levi de 1,70 la apartó.

—¿Qué haces? No me toques.

—Es _mi_ cuerpo.

—Sí, y ese es _mío._ ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué cambiamos así?

—Yo no hice nada. Estoy tan desconcertada como tú— se defendió ella.

—¿Y entonces? ¿De repente nos contagiamos una enfermedad que nos deformó hasta vernos como el otro?

Mikasa apretó sus nuevos labios, pensativa.

—No. Lo que cambiaron fueron nuestras _mentes._

—¿Qué?

—Si nuestros cuerpos se hubieran deformado, habríamos despertado en nuestras correspondientes camas. Nuestros cuerpos están intactos, pero nuestras mentes cambiaron de lugar.

—Hablas con mucha seguridad como para no saber qué está pasando.

—¡Te juro que no lo sé! —se irritó ella.

Ambos hicieron un hueco de silencio y luego suspiraron al mismo tiempo, resignados.

—Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Levi en boca de Mikasa.

—No sé. ¿Buscar una cura, tal vez?

—¿Alguna sugerencia…?

Otro silencio.

—No, ninguna— admitió rendida Mikasa.

—Ah, por dios… ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? —se lamentó Levi llevándose los brazos de Mikasa a la cara y torciendo su espalda hacia atrás.

—O a mí…

Entonces, los golpes de la puerta empezaron a encenderse, y los gritos aún más, así que trataron de buscar una solución rápida.

—Escucha… —comentó Levi— no comentes esto con nadie, van a creer que estamos locos.

—Ah, ¿no estamos locos? —se mofó Mikasa.

—Eso creo, el punto es: haz de cuenta de que no pasa nada. Buscaremos una solución para esto, algún libro de medicina… algún experto… tiene que haber una explicación.

—¿Y cómo, genio, hago de cuenta de que todo está bien? ¡Tienes mi cuerpo en tu poder!

Las voces afuera se sumaban a cada segundo; se estaba formando todo un revuelo.

—No es tan complicado: finge que eres yo, y yo fingiré ser tú. Solo eso.

—¿Y supones que eso que dices es sencillo? —volvió comentar Mikasa con ironía.

—¡Inténtalo al menos!— la regañó Levi yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando abrió, una multitud de ojos curiosos y un tanto preocupados lo interrogaron.

—¡Mikasa! ¡¿Estás bien?! —le preguntó Eren a Levi.

—Mmm… sí. Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen.

—¿Por qué corrías así? —indagó Armin.

—Yo… yo solo…

—Le dije que no perdiera el tiempo ni bien se despertara y viniera a verme, tenía una noticia que darle— Mikasa en el cuerpo de Levi apareció detrás—, supongo que estaba emocionada en escucharla y no pudo aguantar.

El sargento admitió que, si bien el espectáculo mañanero montado sería difícil de ocultar, la mocosa había salido con una ocurrencia suficientemente rápida.

—Ah, claro. El sargento me dijo que a partir de hoy se haría cargo de mi entrenamiento personal— inventó Levi.

—¿Y ese grito? ¿Quién gritó? —ahora apareció Reiner entre medio de las cabezas de sus compañeros.

Levi se sintió acorralado de nuevo, pero una vez más Mikasa y su conveniente imaginación lo salvó.

—Ese fui yo. Descubrí una mancha de moho bajo mi cama.

Aunque esa ridiculez si sonaba poco creíble, y Levi la miró de reojo con cara de "¿Es broma, no?

—¿Sólo por eso? —Preguntó Ymir— Se acabó: lo perdimos. Al fin se volvió loco— le comentó a Historia a quien tenía a lado, riendo.

Levi se removió en rabia, callado y sin poder objetar. La mocosa lo hizo quedar de verdad como un maniático desquiciado de la limpieza.

—Bueno, si no les molesta, tengo frío en pijama, volveré a mi… a la habitación— dijo Levi, viendo como los muchachos se retiraban poco a poco de la puerta, más tranquilos, pero antes de poder dar un paso para salir al pasillo, Mikasa lo sujetó con fuerza desde atrás.

Los chicos terminaron de irse y él se volteó a, verse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Ni se te ocurra— siseó ella.

—Ni se me ocurra ¿qué?

—Cambiarte de ropa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que ande en pijama todo el día?

—¡No vas a verme desnuda! ¡No lo permitiré!

Levi entornó los ojos y bufó.

—Ahora éste es mi cuerpo. ¿De qué tienes miedo? No soy un perverso ni nada.

Mikasa sonrojó las mejillas de Levi sin querer.

—¡Tú porque eres hombre! Pero yo soy una chica, y no me gustaría que un… hombre como usted me vea.

Ella seguía sin soltarlo.

—Okey… entonces, hagamos una cosa: voy a buscar tu ropa (que ahora es mía), la traigo aquí, y tú me vistes. Yo no miraré, ¿trato? Tú puedes vestirte, no tengo problemas, no soy una chiquilla histérica y apenada.

—¡Cállate! ¡No está bien! ¡No te dejaré tocar mi ropa!

—¡Pero es tu cuerpo el que la tocará! ¡Que complicada eres! ¿Prefieres ir tú? ¿Quieres que todos vean como el sargento hurga entre la ropa de una de sus reclutas? ¿Cómo quedaría mi imagen luego de eso?

—Ese no es mi problema…

Mikasa lo sacó de quicio. Tomó la llave de su habitación y cerró encerrándola dentro, para que lo dejara en paz por un rato.

Cuando volvió, tras abrir la puerta se la encontró, o más bien a su cuerpo, sentada en la cama de brazos cruzados con cara de mala leche.

—Aquí está la puta ropa— dijo él arrojando el uniforme de Mikasa sobre la cama, entre lo que se encontraba su ropa interior.

Sacó un pañuelo negro, y empezó a atárselo a la cabeza para tapar sus ojos.

—Bien, así no veré nada. Vístete, o vísteme… o, ¡lo que sea!

Mikasa se lo meditó por un rato, pero como no había de otra, cedió y tomó su ropa.

Primero, palpó la venda a fin de comprobar que estaba segura; luego, empezó tomando su camiseta sin mangas y sacándosela por arriba de la cabeza, Levi se movió para facilitarle la tarea. Luego tomó con ambas manos el elástico de los shorts y los bajó por sus largas piernas. Él, levantó uno y otro pie para que los pudiera remover.

Mikasa se sonrojó levemente. La situación no podía ser más rara, e incómoda.

Empezó por ponerle a su cuerpo el sostén; luego, la camisa. Cuando abrochaba los botones, Levi comentó, ya que otra cosa no podía hacer:

—Ahora que puedo notarlo: tengo las manos ásperas.

Ella no le devolvió el comentario.

—¿Sabes? —Siguió el, sin rendirse a ser ignorado— Cuando escucho mi voz desde afuera se oye rara, no sé si a ti también te pasa. Pero desde mi propio cuerpo, no se oía de esa manera. Mi voz es más fina de lo que creía.

—Sí, lo sé. La mía también suena mal. El doctor Jeager me comentó hace mucho tiempo que uno nunca escucha su verdadera voz— dijo Mikasa subiendo los pantalones blancos para luego abotonarlos.

—Tsk, tu voz un suena mal. Tu voz es muy linda.

Mikasa se detuvo, congelada.

—¿Tú crees?

Levi se mordió la lengua e intentó corregirse tan rápido como pudo.

—Sí, me gustan todas la voces de mujeres, siempre he creído que tienen algo especial…

—Ah…

Se escuchó en ese "ah" un atisbo de decepción.

Cuando el cuerpo de Mikasa estuvo finalmente vestido, ella le extrajo le venda a Levi y se la puso.

—Tu turno.

—No es necesario, vístete tú.

—¿En serio no hay problema?

—No.

—¿Y cuando deba ir al baño?

Los dos se percataron de ese detalle.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora más que nunca, el pudor queda de lado. Tenemos que solucionar esto, Mikasa, lo antes posible. Hasta entonces, ambos debemos colaborar para no levantar sospechas. Sobre todo en un momento como este en que la policía busca derribar la Legión a cualquier costo. ¿Estás conmigo?

—… Estoy contigo.

* * *

Esperaron un intervalo de cinco minutos entre que cada uno salió de la habitación del sargento y se dirigió hacia el salón comedor. En el rato en que Levi se quedó solo esperando a que la mocosa se alejara lo suficiente, metió sus manos bajo la ropa y se acomodó el dichoso, apretado e incomodísimo sostén del demonio.

El plan estaba hecho y el diálogo ensayado. Cuando Levi vistiendo el cuerpo de Mikasa se presentó a la mesa para sentarse junto a quien se suponía que ahora eran sus compañeros, que ostentaban el mismo rango, la mocosa se paró frente al escuadrón entero y empezó a hablar.

—Muy bien, ya que están todos presenten, es mi deber como su líder animarlos a dar su mejor esfuerzo para dentro de cinco días— habló ella.

"_¿Cómo su líder? ¿Es mi deber? Yo no hablo así…"_

—Esfuerzo, desde luego, para dejar esta pocilga impecable y con deslumbrante brillo— profirió Mikasa alzando los brazos.

Levi se tapó los ojos con una mano.

"_Sólo debes pararte frente a ellos, con el tomo más autoritario que te salga, y decirles lo que deben hacer. ¿Es sencillo no?" _Esas fueron sus instrucciones para la mocosa cuando estuvieron en su habitación. Pero ahí frente a todos, escuchando su propia voz de parte de otra persona, el temor crecía a cada minuto. En poder de Mikasa estaba el hacerlo conservar su buena imagen, o pintarlo como un loco o un patético bufón.

—Terminen de desayunar y empiecen— fue la última orden que dio Mikasa, y Levi pudo respirar en paz, o tal vez no…

—Ah, y… Mika- ¡Ackerman!

Levi levantó la vista alarmado.

—Tu no limpiarás, tu tendrán entrenamiento intensivo, como dijimos.

El dejó caer el mentón y buscó algo que decir.

—¿Qué…

—Trescientas vueltas al cuartel corriendo estarán bien; eso para empezar. Luego quiero quinientas sentadillas, doscientos abdominales, cuatrocientas flexiones; anótalo para no olvidarte. Y luego, cuando hayas terminado (y te des una ducha), te quiero trepada a las escaleras limpiando los techos de todo el edificio. ¿Lo entendiste?

Mikasa hubo de reprimir su expresión burlona mientras ordenaba. Admitió que alguna ventaja le podía sacar a su nueva autoridad, y que mejor que devolverle las torturas al jodido enano.

Levi sintió un tic en el ojo y le tembló el labio.

"_¿Se habrá dado cuenta, de que el cuerpo al que somete a sobreesfuerzo no es otro que el suyo?"_

—¿Lo entendiste?

—Sí señor.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Armin y Jean lustraban las estanterías desocupadas de un cuarto al azar. Mientras, miraban por la ventana a "Mikasa" haciendo sentadillas de espaldas a ellos.

—Al sargento se le zafó un tornillo. Ni él podría hacer tanto sin desmayarse— bufó Jean.

—Pobre Mikasa— dijo Armin—. Si eso es lo que implica ser el mejor de un equipo, prefiero seguir como estoy.

—¿Están hablando de mí ustedes dos?

Ambos chicos dieron un salto en el lugar del susto, volteando a ver a "Mikasa" aboyada en el marco de la ventana.

—Mikasa… creí que entrenabas.

—Ya terminé, una etapa. Necesito un respiro. ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

Los chicos vacilaron.

—¿Paso algo entre el sargento y tú?

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por lo duro que te trató, ¿por qué más? —dijo Jean molesto.

Levi frunció los labios y miró a la nada un momento, imaginando algo que contestar, algo poco casual; quizá, algo que volviera la cuestión más interesante.

—Pues… para ser sincera: anoche se la chupé bien duro, esa rica y enorme verga que tiene, pero mordí sin querer y creo que lo hice doler. Ahora se está vengando— comentó con total naturalidad.

Jean y Armin miraron al soldado con cuerpo de chica mudos y con caras incrédulas, durante un largo rato, silencioso e incómodo. Luego se miraron las caras mutuamente, y tras eso echaron a reír con descontrol.

—Muy buena esa… casi te tomo en serio— rió nervioso Jean.

Levi sonrió con picardía.

—Mmm, ¿crees que bromeo?

—Pues claro— Armin se calmó pero siguió sonriendo—, primero, porque eso es imposible, y segundo, porque no nos lo contarías de ser así.

Esta vez Levi se echó a reír, y a los chicos los provocó algo parecido al miedo ver a la inexpresiva Mikasa reír de esa forma.

—Es verdad, tienes razón, eso es mentira pero… —los miró de lado—_ no te tomes tan a la ligera todo lo que digo; podría sorprenderte._

Ya que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una mocosa insufrible, ¿por qué no sacarle ventaja?

—Bueno, pero me voy a seguir entrenando, nos vemos… eh… _chicos._

No se acostumbraba aún a llamar a los pendejos como a sus amigos, tendría que practicar para ser más fluído.

* * *

Luego de las primeras sesenta y tres vueltas, Levi notó que no estaba tan cansado como lo habría esperado. Mikasa, o el cuerpo de Mikasa, era de verdad resistente. Una vez la loca le había dicho que las mujeres, por alguna razón, eran más resistentes que los hombres. En su cuerpo original, luego de las primeras cincuenta, ya le empezaba a doler un poco la espalda, pero se negaba rotundamente a creer que la _edad_ tuviera algo que ver.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo la mocosa de mierda en ese momento, y esperó que no estuviera haciéndolo ver mal. Luego recordó que él también tenía el cuerpo de su verduga para usarlo a gusto, y su sensación de estrés se redujo. Más importante ahora, era pensar en alguna forma de encontrar una solución.

Cuando pasaba por las puertas traseras del cuartel, vio a una parva de reclutas salir con sus ropas deportivas a entrenar, y poco a poco como todos iban tomando su lugar en el campo.

Cuando volvió la cabeza al frente, tuvo que frenar de golpe para no chocar por los pelos contra "él mismo".

Mikasa estaba ahí, en cuero, y pantaloncillos.

—Aún no termino— le dijo él, suponiendo que frente al resto de reclutas, debían llevar sus papeles.

Ella también lo suponía.

—Lo sé, pero cambié de idea. Vamos a pelear uno a uno, ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

—Imaginé que sería demasiado para tu frágil cuerpo tantos ejercicios. Hagamos un trato: si me vences en menos de cinco minutos, puedes ir a las duchas y tus obligaciones terminan por hoy.

"_¿Tienes ganas de divertirte, mocosa?" _Pensó Levi.

—Hecho.

Ambos tomaron unos pies de distancia y se pusieron en guardia.

Primero, patada en alto de Mikasa, con le pierna de Levi. Ella misma se maravilló comprobando la potencia de su patada. Se preguntó si sería por tenerlas más cortas, o por tener cuerpo de hombre, pero definitivamente tenía algo diferente.

Levi en cambio, habiéndola recibido en la cara externa del brazo, pudo sentir que, a pesar de ser resistente, el cuerpo femenino de Mikasa también era más sensible al dolor. O tal vez sería el cansancio, pero la cuestión es que el espasmo del golpe se extendió por todo su brazo desde las uñas hasta el hombro como oleadas.

Se fregó ese sector, y volvió a la guardia. Seguido de eso, usó su derechazo para darle con el puño en la cara a su propio cuerpo. La sensación de querer atacarse a uno mismo sí que era extraña.

Mikasa lo frenó con la palma, y se lo devolvió con la misma mano, pudiendo asestar en la quijada de su propio cuerpo.

La velocidad de ellos también era diferente. Podría decirse que peleaban casi igual; la diferencia real residía en la cantidad de horas, días, meses o años que cada uno dedicaba a entrenarse.

Lo siguiente fueron los dos dando patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra tratando de lastimarse mutuamente, en lo que Mikasa comenta:

—Escuché a dos chicas de un escuadrón que no es mío hablando mientras limpiaban.

Con el aire que ahorraba Levi entre golpe y golpe, respondió.

—¿A si? ¿Te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—No, pero si tratan de mí, estoy en todo mi derecho.

—¿Ah?

Mikasa esquivaba, se agachaba y volvía a atacar mientras hablaba.

—Decían algo como "escuché de tal chico, que le dijo a su amiga, que le contó una compañera, que tal y tal y tal le dijeron, que Mikasa Ackerman se estaba acostando con su sargento".

Levi tragó duro y enseguida sintió el caliente y explosivo golpe de Mikasa en el estómago, que lo hizo marearse y desequilibrarse en un segundo.

Luego, ella lo agarró de los pelos, que le pertenecían, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda anduviste diciendo bastardo? —preguntó amenazante.

—Son rumores. Ignóralos— carraspeó Levi escupiendo gotitas de sangre.

—Pero los rumores salen de algún lado.

—Y a mí que me dices.

—Te recuerdo, que fuiste tú el que corrió a mí… no, a _tu_ habitación esta mañana y nos encerraste en ella.

—Eso no quiere decir nada.

—¿No? —Mikasa lo soltó arrojándolo de cara a la tierra.

—Recuerda que es tu maldito cuerpo, jodida mocosa— re revolcó en el piso, se sentía patético, pero recordó que no era _él_ quien, a los ojos del resto, lucía patético.

—Párate, aún no acabo contigo— ella se puso en posición nuevamente.

Levi se tambaleó por el cansancio y el dolor, sumado a un cuerpo más sensible que el suyo, hasta conseguir ponerse en vertical contra el piso por fin, respirando agitado.

—Mira Mika-… sargento. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones en este momento. Esto funcionará solo si los dos nos comportamos, pero sobre todo, si confiemos en nosotros mutuamente.

Mikasa endureció el gesto con su peor cara, y profirió:

—Ni drogada confiaría en ti, patán.

Tras esa efímera declaración, Levi vio algo contundente acercarse a él a toda velocidad, y un segundo después, negro.

El mundo se desvaneció con todo su color y sus sonidos a su alrededor.

Permaneció en un limbo oscuro por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta oír un llamado a lo lejos que le pedía resistir, y regresar. Resistir y regresar. Y disculpas; también pedía disculpas.

Cuando la luz empezó a invadir sus ojos, primero pequeña y luego en aumento, los rostros se distinguieron mejor.

Estaba mirando hacia el cielo despejado, y muchas cabezas se interponían en su visión, mirándolo directo a la cara con preocupación.

—¡Mikasa!

—¡Mikasa, ¿estás bien?!

—¡Reacciona, Mikasa!

Eras todas voces que conocía, pero entre ellas había una en particular; era la suya pero no sonaba como la suya.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

"_Mikasa… con mi cuerpo"._

Distinguió entonces con todo lujo de detalles las facciones de su propia cara, a una distancia peligrosamente cercana a él, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez en un tono casi angustioso, clavando sus profundos ojos azul oscuro en los suyos.

—Mikasa… —susurró Levi.

Ella le tomó los cachetes con una mano haciendo pinza, y le movió la cara.

—¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás con nosotros?

—Estoy en el paraíso… —dijo él sin pensarlo.

Ni él supo bien porqué había dicho eso.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y miró a los demás que lucían confundidos.

—Ya está bien, sigan en lo suyo, no pasó nada.

Levi sacudió la cabeza y fue ayudado a pensarse en el piso.

—¿Qué pasó? —se masajeó la frente.

—Te golpee demasiado fuerte, lo siento, no me acostumbro a tu fuerza.

—Ah… correcto.

—Lo siento mucho Levi… —ella se le acercó un poco más para mirar a sus propios ojos más de cerca.

Él, tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Te pasas, mocosa. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Seguir trotando?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya ve a bañarte. Más tarde te ayudaré a limpiar el techo, no quiero que te marees y te caigas— le propuso consideradamente.

—Gracias— él se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose un poco, y pensando que Mikasa ya estaba hablando como él; la limpieza ante todo.

* * *

Cuando iba directo a la habitación de las chicas a buscar ropa, una idea de la que no se había percatado por el golpazo lo sacudió de golpe, dejándolo estático en el lugar: ¿realmente iba a bañarse? ¿Mikasa lo permitiría?

Volteó esperando encontrar algo en el aire que resolviera su enredo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que eso era lo mejor: iría por la puta ropa limpia y se bañaría tan rápido que Mikasa ni tendrá tiempo de percatarse.

Las duchas estaban solitarias a esa hora. _"Perfecto", _se dijo.

Comenzó a desvestirse, con cuidado, temiendo a que tal vez el desconocido y misterioso cuerpo de una mujer pudiera dañarse de alguna forma ilógica solo por estar desnudo. Comprobó efectivamente que, aunque no los hubiera visto en directo hasta ese entonces, Mikasa tenía bonitos senos, como para una mano entera cada uno, redondos y erguidos. Consciente de que no había nadie más cerca, los agarró y los estrujó, para soltarlos en cuanto sintió el dolor.

"_Quien lo diría"_. Imaginaba que tal vez fueran dos masas gelatinosas por dentro sin sensibilidad alguna, pero no era así. Volvió a tocarlos, puntualizando en los pezones, que se sentían raros. No era diferente de tocar los suyos, pero estos se ponían más rojos y duros con las caricias.

Se paró bajo el chorro de agua y empezó a inspeccionar mejor ese cuerpo. Pasó las manos por sobre el trabajado abdomen, las caderas, y llegó al trasero, que apretó de igual modo, pero sin dolor esta vez.

"_Qué lindo culo tiene Mikasa". _Se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo con lascivia. Pero no se espantó; que mejor momento para tocar que éste, sin que nadie se lo impida.

"_Que interesante sería verte atada a la cama de espaldas… desde mi verdadero cuerpo, claro"._

Se espumó completo de pies a cuello y se enjuagó. Luego pasó a su cabello, que le dio más trabajo por el largo, pero lo consiguió de todas formas.

Cuando se estaba secando, una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué te parece? Mejor que las chiquillas que mencionaste el otro día ¿o no?

Era Mikasa, pero era su cuerpo.

—Mmm… bastante bien proporcionado, para ser una mocosa. Y no conozco desnudas a otras chiquillas, ¿Por qué piensas eso de mí?

—No sé.

—Oye me extraña que no estés haciendo un escándalo.

—En realidad… cuando estabas entrenando, yo también sentí curiosidad. Y…

—Oh, déjame adivinar: ¿el desproporcionado tamaño de mi virilidad intimidó a la chiquilla?

Mikasa se puso roja. Decía la verdad pero no esperaba que lo acertara con tanta precisión.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a negármelo? —la apuró él—. ¿Conoces otras más grandes?

Mikasa suspiró.

—No entiendo cuál es la obsesión de los hombres por comparar sus penes. Todos son igual de arrugados, oscuros, flácidos, peludos, olorosos y feos.

—Auch… ¿y cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Has probado alguno?

—Cállate idiota— se volteó dispuesta a irse—. Apúrate y vístete de una vez.

Una vez listos, con un plumero y una escalera, Mikasa supervisó a Levi desde abajo mientras este, habitación por habitación, iba sacudiendo el polvo y las telarañas de los techos. De vez en cuando, se escuchaba la voz del sargento desde abajo, tosiendo o maldiciendo por la tierra que caía.

Levi divisó una tela de araña perfectamente grande y redonda con su residente en el centro de ésta, y se arremangó para ir a por ella de inmediato, cuando Mikasa volvió a toser escandalosamente.

—¿Por qué no te quitas de abajo? Le estás metiendo kilos de tierra a mis pulmones— la regañó Levi.

—Porque así te morirás más rápido, y porque tengo que asegurarme de que no te caigas.

Fue entonces cuando Levi estiró su ahora más largo brazo para deshacer la telaraña de un plumazo, con la mala suerte de que esta reaccionara y empezara a enredarse y caminar por el palo.

Tal vez para muchos eso no habría sido nada, pero para él, ver una cosa patuda y negra avanzar hacia su mano no fue muy agradable, y no es como si les tuviera miedo, pero el solo hecho de imaginar esa asquerosidad tocando su piel le daba nauseas, y eso fue lo que lo impulsó a dar un salto hacia atrás, al vacío, arrojando el plumero en la otra dirección. Vio las cosas pasar a su alrededor en cámara lenta.

Mikasa debajo, se sorprendió cuando, por estar con la guardia baja, 68 kilos de humanidad cayeron sobre ella derrumbándola de lleno en el suelo.

—Ah… idiota— lo insulto quejándose con él encima.

—¿No eras tú la que me tenía que atrapar? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Charlando con amigos imaginarios?

—Cierra el pico salte de encima, ¡pesas!

—¡TU PESAS! ¡ES TU PUTO CUERPO, JODER!

Mikasa lo afirmó y arrojó a un lado zafándose y rodando para pararse luego.

—Tarado— se sacudió.

* * *

Era la hora de cenar. Eren y Armin ya estaban sentados en una mesa desocupada cuando Reiner, Berthold, Jean y Connie se posicionaron delante de ellos con sus bandejas. Levi iba caminando hacia allí, y considerando lo rápido que se llenaba la mesa se le ocurrió buscar otra menos congestionada, cuando una voz dentro de él le pidió hacer memoria: Mikasa iba donde sus dos amiguitos como un perro faldero siempre; si quería llevar bien su papel debía hacer lo mismo.

Mikasa, aguantó hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche a la teniente Hanji sentada al lado suyo, contándole cosas que había investigado y estudiado durante el día, algunas varias veces, hasta cansarla. Se compadeció de su sargento, un poco, por aguantar esas cosas a diario. A las nueve y un minuto, engulló lo que quedaba de su pan y se disculpó con sus colegas para "ir a hablar con sus reclutas".

Yendo hacia la mesa de todos sus compañeros de cuadrilla, pensó en alguna excusa para quedarse ahí. No le importaba lo que fuera, simplemente no podía ir a sentarse a esa mesa porque "al sargento le entraron ganas de charlar amistosamente con sus subordinados"; esperó con todas sus ganas que Levi se percatara de donde o de qué estaba huyendo, y le echara una mano.

Se paró frente a su mesa.

Inmediatamente todos se levantaron pero ella los frenó con un no tan convincente:

—De- descansen— e hizo que todos se sentaran, salvo el sargento que no se movió y solo la ignoró—. Han hecho un buen trabajo hoy soldados. Sigan así.

Todos guardaron un silencio mirándola y sintió como Levi la fulminaba con los ojos. Creo que eso no era lo más adecuado para decir, ¿pero qué si no?

—Esta rutina se repetirá unos días más hasta la inspección- ¡Eren! —sorprendió a su hermano hurtándole su pan a Jean, que enseguida se enojó con él.

—¡Señor! —se asustó el aludido.

Mikasa se trabó, pero pensó en algo muy "Levicterístico" que decir. Intimidarlo… eso siempre funcionaba.

—Eren: la policía pondrá especial atención en ti. Ta salvaste por poco después del juicio, pero no pasará dos veces. Recuerda dar una buena impresión, y no te preocupes, yo no dejaré… —paró de hablar notando su tropezón— nosotros, no dejaremos que te lleven, no importa lo que haya que hacer.

—Ah… claro, señor. Gracias.

Levi rogó que la tierra lo tragara. Aunque él no fuera el bufón en el escenario esa vez, era su cara la que sufría esa humillación de todas formas.

"_¿Para qué mierda viniste mocosa? Lárgate."_

—Sargento— habló el mismo llamando la atención de todos—, ¿ya debe estar muy aturdido de escuchar a la líder de escuadrón verdad?

"_Era hora de que te dieras cuenta y me arrojaras un salvavidas, enano."_

—Bueno…

—Siéntese. Vamos a contarles a todos la verdad de los rumores que todo el mundo ha escuchado durante el día.

Mikasa se alarmó, Jean y Armin también lo hicieron.

—¿Qué rumores? —preguntó Eren inocentemente.

—¿De qué me perdí? —rió Connie.

—Oh, ¿tú no los escucharte? —dijo Ymir lasciva.

—¿Escuchar qué? —ahora fue Historia.

—¡Lo que voy a decir sobre eso…! —Bramó Mikasa por medio del cuerpo de Levi, indignada por haber sacado el tema, pero ansiosa por aclararlo— Es que no es verdad ni una palabra de lo que sea que hayan oído. Mikasa está aquí conmigo y puede corroborarlo, ¿verdad cadete? —miró a Levi con acusación en sus ojos.

—Oh claro. Sólo bromeaba, no se quien habrá sido tan idiota como para creérselo— Levi miró a Jean de soslayo, sabiendo que había sido él el instigador. Éste tragó saliva.

Mikasa respiró hondo, más calmada, pero aún molesta: el enano de verdad había empezado. Él fue. Él lo dijo. Por más que haya sido una broma, estaba jugando con su reputación como buena recluta.

Quería venganza.

—Me alegra que haya quedado claro. Mis amantes se enojaron conmigo cuando les llegó ese ridículo rumor.

Levi clavó el tenedor en la madera de la mesa, pero nadie prestó atención por estar atónitos escuchando a Mikasa hablar como si fuera él.

—¿Su amante? —preguntó alguien, ya sin saber qué creer.

—Oh sí— aseguro Mikasa levantando los dedos de la mano—: el comandante Erwin, Mike, Hanji también, el viejo cabrón e Pixis, y solo estoy mencionando la lisa de los importantes— cerró los dedos—, no me alcanzan estas dos manos para numerar a las "chiquillas" del pueblo vecino. Ellas por suerte no se enteraron.

Levi se puso rojo hirviendo de ira y las venas empezaron a marcarse en sus sienes, las sienes de Mikasa. La chica, notó su arrebato, y le produjo un placer insano haberlo provocado, pero se resistió la risa.

—No hablará en serio— dijo Eren, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a la loca para preguntarle tú mismo? —señaló hacia la mesa de los superiores.

—¡ESA ES UNA ASQUEROSA MENTIRA! —Levi se paró en el lugar y golpeó tan fuerte la mesa que todo sobre ella revotó, incluyendo a Sasha que ya se estaba quedando dormida encima. Por supuesto atrajo las miradas de todo el mundo, hasta los de las demás mesas y más allá. El silencio fue parcialmente incómodo en el salón comedor.

Mikasa se descostillaba de la risa para sus adentros, pero luchaba por no demostrarlo ni por un ápice. En cambio sólo se le ocurrió tensar más la cuerda, ahora que en ella, o en el cuerpo de Levi, estaban posados los ojos del cuartel entero.

—¿Te gustaría que lo fuera… _Mikasa_? —Vio como Levi arrugaba los labios que se le ponían blancos— ¿A qué se debe ese arrebato? ¿Desperté acaso alguna pizca de… _celos_?

"_A mí me vas a escuchar mocosa de la verga"._

—Pues ya que se le ha dado por ser sincero, señor, ¿por qué no serlo yo también?

Mikasa empalideció.

—Los rumores, que todos ustedes han escuchado durante el día, ¡no son reales! —Habló alzando la voz y mirando paulatinamente a todo el mundo— ¡Pero! Es verdad, que yo los inventé. ¿Y por qué? — sin que nadie se lo esperara, se pasó sobre la banca para ser más claramente escuchado, y miró a Mikasa diciendo entre líneas: _"¿Tú querías jugar sucio, mocosa? Juguemos sucio…"_.

—Sargento, la verdad es que me mojo con solo pensar en usted. Me toco pensando en usted. Es el hombre de mis sueños. Inventé el rumor pasa separarlo de todos sus amantes y hacerlo mío. Por favor: ¡reconozca mis sentimientos! ¡Hágame suya! ¡Fólleme como si nunca más fuera a hacerlo!

El silencio que se hizo en el salón comedor casi se podía respirar. El miso duró unos insufribles sesenta segundos, hasta que Levi, por medio de la boca de Mikasa, volvió a hablar.

—Por supuesto que todo esto que acabo de decir es una broma. ¡Ustedes, idiotas! —volvió a girar para mirar a todo el mundo— ¿Les gustan los chismes, verdad? ¿Les encanta escuchar sobre la vida íntima de los demás? ¿Tan pobres son sus vidas? Pues acabo de decir nada menos que lo que todos tenían ganas de oír de seguro, desde que escucharon el chisme. Claro que no es verdad, pero si quieren creerlo, créanlo.

Todos tenían expresiones inexplicables y poéticas en sus caras. Pero Levi siguió mofándose.

—La verdad, a mí también me gusta escuchar rumores. ¡Sobre todo si son sobre mí! ¡Me entero de tantas cosas que ni yo sabía que había hecho! —Se volteó de nuevo para ver a Mikasa ahí parada como desde el principio_— ¿Satisfecho?—_ habló bajito solo para ella.

Mikasa bajó la vista.

—Demasiadas emociones para un solo día— dijo para sí misma, aunque todos sus compañeros la escucharon, y acto seguido, se desmayó cayendo redonda hacia atrás.

* * *

**Esos dos son un par de lokillos ewe Me declaro culpable, tenía ganas de hacer un fic del genero sobrenatural/absurdo desde hace tiempo, y aquí nomas tienen la primera parte de lo muuucho que verán**

**Bueno he de disculparme por la demora e informarles, a los que lo siguen, que me pondré a trabajar de inmediato en Complejo de Ackerman para actualizar.**

**Ojalá hayan disfrutado éste, que desde luego también seguirá. Intercalaré los capítulos publicando uno este, uno el otro, para hacerlo más llevadero y administrarme el tiempo.**

**También le quiero mandar un saludo a Kanon, o Arlethe, nada más porque por esas casualidades del destino la encontré sin querer. No les importará saberlo, pero tengo Watt, y publico (de vez en cuando) lo mismo que aquí, y ella me seguía desde hace mucho tiempo y no sabia quien era y etc etc etc... xD**

**Bueno esperen el siguiente, comentenme que les pareció y nos estamos viendo la próxima vez con "Complejo" o/**

**Un saludo muy grande.**

**Los quiere, YUI**


	3. Algo anda mal - Día 2

**Algo anda mal. Día 2**

Habría paz y tranquilidad. Todo eran colores confusos y silencio en todas direcciones. Su estado oscilaba entre la relajación y la plenitud absoluta. Eso mismo que siente uno un segundo antes de despertar.

Mikasa abrió los ojos; lo primero que vio fueron sábanas a su alrededor. Los volvió a cerrar con fuerza y se incorporó en la cama. Cuando los abrió de golpe, y se vio en la habitación del sargento, sus ánimos llegaron hasta el piso. Todo seguía igual. No podía estar soñando ni nada. Todo era demasiado raro.

Hizo memoria de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, y solo vino a su mente la escena del gran comedor, y a Levi, en su cuerpo, parado en una banca gritándole a todo el mundo lo chismosos y metiches que eran y mofándose de ellos.

Todo un loco de la guerra, pero ya hablarían seriamente de eso.

Intentó volver a dormirse, sin conseguirlo. No tenía sueño. Afuera del cuarto no se escuchaban ruidos, y por las ventanas casi no entraba luz. Aun debía ser de madrugada, entre las cuatro y las seis.

Se levantó.

Con extremo sigilo fue hasta el cuarto de las chicas y entró, inspeccionando si el área era segura: todas efectivamente dormían a pata ancha.

Fue hasta la que le correspondía como su cama, donde ahora su cuerpo dormía como siempre, pero aún con una mente distinta en esa cabeza. Por arriba de las sabanas solo se veía el cabello negruzco y despeinado de su cuerpo.

Tocó a Levi por sobre las colchas y lo movió susurrando.

—Oye... despierta.

Éste se movió mínimamente y la ignoró.

—Ya, vamos. Despierta Levi.

—_¿Quéeeee?_—balbuceó.

—Ven, levántate.

—¿Para qué? —esta vez abrió los ojos.

—Vamos a tu habitación, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—¿Qué otro momento más seguro? Todo el mundo está durmiendo.

—Y yo también, muy plácidamente hasta que llegaste a molestar.

—Arriba soldado— declaró Mikasa, y le quitó las sábanas de encima.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación del sargento, Mikasa tomó la llave donde ahora sabía que estaba y cerró la puerta.

—No levantes la voz— le advirtió a él, que yacía sentado en la cama totalmente adormilado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero discutir éste problema.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo que cual? ¿Te has percatado de que éstos no son nuestros cuerpos?

—Ah eso…

—Sí, eso. ¿Has pensado alguna idea?

—No, ¿tengo que hacerlo? ¿Soy el que tiene la culpa? ¿Yo no hice nada?

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que colaborar.

—Y tú, ¿has pensado en algo?

Mikasa pensó un momento en silencio.

—Hay algo… creo que algo pasó, antes de ayer…

Levi la miró enarcando una ceja. Mikasa siguió en sus cavilaciones:

—Pero… no puedo recordar, exactamente qué… Es como sí… como cuando tienes un sueño que en cuanto abres los ojos, olvidas; y a medida que avanzan las horas, recuerdas cada vez con menos claridad, hasta que finalmente olvidas el hecho mismo de haber tenido un sueño.

—Y ese sueño, que tú dices que tuviste… ¿puede ser el causante de nuestro "cambio"?

—Tal vez…

Levi se indignó de tantas ambigüedades y faltas de certeza. Estaba muy cansado y tenía demasiado sueño como para discutir, así que antes de contestar cualquier cosa, cayó hacia atrás, en su propia cama, disponiéndose a volver a dormir, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera la mocosa de mierda.

Mikasa suspiró, y fue donde el armario para sacar ropa.

—Bueno, ¿quieres dormir? Duerme. Yo ya no tengo sueño. Me iré a hacer algo más productivo.

—Creo que al estar en mi cuerpo adoptar mi forma de ser también— comentó Levi con los ojos cerrados acurrucado ya entre sus sabanas.

—Sí, y tú la mía. Deben ser las memorias del cuerpo; las "costumbres fisiológicas".

—Mmmmmm… —fue la única vaga respuesta afirmativa de Levi, que implícitamente también podía significar "diviértete y ya déjame dormir tranquilo".

* * *

Llevaba dos horas haciendo lo mismo. Mikasa adelantó parte de sus tareas, las que ahora por lógica le correspondían al enano malnacido; pero sintió compasión por él luego de todo lo que le hizo hacer el día anterior. Ahora pelaba papas y zanahorias y las dejaba en cubos de agua, sacaba los bollos de pan de las redes gigantes y los repartía en partes más pequeñas para el desayuno, contabilizaba y preparaba los tazones que deberían repartirse por mesa y los apilaba, y con un poco de tiempo sobrante abría los bolsas de hiervas y separaba las hojas de té de la mujer que venían con ellas.

A todo esto se hicieron las seis, y la actividad empezó a escucharse en el cuartel. Con el correr de los minutos los soldados aparecían yendo de aquí para allá. Ninguno se sorprendía de ver al sargento despierto desde tan temprano; tenía fama de dormir poco, al parecer.

—Señor.

Una voz de muchacho sonó detrás de Mikasa; esta se volteó para ver a Moblit, uno de los subordinados de la líder de escuadrón Hanji.

—¿Sí?

—Venía a avisarle que el comandante lo necesita para una reunión a las siete. La capitana se hará cargo de supervisar a sus subordinados, señor.

—¿Hanji?

—Eh, sí señor. La única que hay.

—Ah, okey okey. Entendí. Gracias…

—Moblit, señor.

—Claro.

Los minutos seguían corriendo. Pronto fue ahuyentada de la cocina por los cocineros que ya preparaban el desayuno masivo, mientras el gran comedor se iba llenando con rapidez. No tenía mucha hambre a decir verdad, pero dio un sorbo a un vaso de leche que tomó al azar y se robó un pan, que por derecho debía corresponderle como desayuno. Cuando salió al comedor, divisó a sus compañeros. Estaban Sasha, Ymir con Historia a la par, Annie con ellas, "que cosa rara", se dijo, y más al fondo Eren y su inseparable Armin.

Levi no estaba con ellos. Y no aparecía. ¿Se habría quedado dormido? Las chicas no podrían despertarlo porque ya no estaba dormido con ellas en el cuarto de mujeres. Quizá ellas dedujeron que "Mikasa" había salido a entrenar o algo.

Decidió ir a buscarlo; a "buscarse".

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde lo había dejado, pensó en si tocar antes de entrar o no. ¿Debería tocar cuando esa se suponía era su habitación? ¿Sería descortés encontrar a una mujer vistiéndose dentro? Ella era mujer; aunque ahora su entrepierna no dijera lo mismo; y el cuerpo de allí dentro era suyo.

Entró sin más, encontrándose a Levi, o a ella misma, vestido con ropa de hombre, frente al espejo, y con un problema sobre la cabeza similar a los nidos de carancho.

Él la recibió con quejas.

—Mikasa, por fin llegas. ¿Me ayudas?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Mira tu cabello. ¿Cómo haces para peinarlo todos los días?

—Ya tengo práctica. Dame el cepillo, y siéntate en la cama.

Él se sentó de un lado, y ella lo rodeó y se arrodilló al subirse por detrás.

Levi bufó, hasta ya de esta situación, pero sus molestias desparecieron en cuanto sintió el masaje cálido de los dientes de cepillo sobre su cuero cabelludo. Peinarse había sido muy relajante.

Mechón por mechón, Mikasa desenredó su cabello. Se sentía raro peinarse a sí mismo, mirándose el cabello desde atrás. Pero a estas alturas ya debía estar acostumbrada a las cosas extrañas.

Subió la vista en un momento, y divisó el espejo en la pared enfrentada a ella. Fue inevitable que sus ojos quedaran atados a aquellos que el reflejo le devolvía. Pocas veces se había mirado al espejo teniendo esa cara.

Miró sus ojos con detenimiento, los ojos de Levi, y de repente y sin quererlo se vio pensando en el color. Se veían azules a la distancia, ¿pero de qué color serían más de cerca? ¿Serían como los suyos? ¿Grises?

—¿Por qué no dejas de mirarte al espejo y te concentras en el jodido cabello? Es tarde.

Ella no pareció darle mucha importancia a su reclamo. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en lo que veía; hundida en la profundidad de unos ojos que, sin adivinar una banalidad tal como el color, le seguían pareciendo hermosos.

¿Eso creía en verdad? ¿Qué los ojos de Levi eran hermosos?

Bajó la vista al resto de los rasgos de su cara. Repasó las curvas de sus pómulos, la quijada, la nariz pequeña y respingada, el flequillo negro que caía sobre su frente, se veía bien con él. Pensó que se veía mejor, más joven, más sensual. ¿Estaba bien pensar así?

Volvió a mirarse, esta vez a los labios, desde las comisuras finas hasta lo más carnoso. Notó que Levi tenía los labios pálidos, poco distintos del color de su cara, pero con un contorno precioso…

De nuevo pesando así… ¿tenía algo de malo?

Creyó que no sería raro considerar a su sargento como un hombre atractivo, muy bien parecido… sexy, en términos generales. Esa es la palabra que decidió usar. Levi era sexy. Huraño, mal hablado, y con cara de perro todo el día, sí. Pero definitivamente muy sexy.

Y en lo que le llevó pensar todo eso, no separó la vista de sus labios ni una sola vez, tanto que, el verdadero sargento, el que tenía su cuerpo, subió la cabeza, preocupado de que Mikasa pudiera haber caído en alguna especie de hipnosis.

—Mocosa, ¿estás bien?

Ella se desconcentró, pero sin sobresaltos. Solo bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus propios ojos de frente, muy de cerca, y volvió a la realidad.

"¿Cómo se sentirá, besar a Levi?" Fácil pero a la vez imposible de saber. Eras ahora sus labios después de todo. Podía sacar la lengua y saborearlos, ¿pero qué sentido tendría eso? Lo hacía más imposible aún.

—Hey, ¿me escuchas? —murmuró Levi, que seguía mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces fue cuando una idea mezclada con impulso manejó las acciones de Mikasa.

Aferró al cabello de su cuerpo con la mano izquierda, y tomó su barbilla con la derecha, volteando el rostro, hacia un lado, y hacia arriba, y estrelló sus labios contra los ajenos.

Levi no se opuso al gesto ni trató de impedirlo; nada más cerró los ojos como Mikasa ya lo había hecho.

Sus caras se pegaron más y ambos empezaron a mover los labios, profundizando el beso, y dándole más intensidad.

Mikasa bajó de sus rodillas para sentarse más cómodamente en la cama, y entre sus piernas, Levi se giró y sentó de lado, tomándole la cintura.

Ella, aferró el rostro ajeno con las manos, pegándolo al suyo con más intensidad, abriendo su boca y dejando sus lenguas explorar.

Se sentía mágico. Se sentía maravilloso. De una manera loca y enfermiza de describir.

Su beso cobraba tanta intensidad con el correr de los segundos que podrían estar volviéndose uno solo. Y en ese momento no importaría de quien es cada boca, quien está moviendo qué lengua o quien es el que daba o recibía. El hecho era que Mikasa y su sargento se estaban besando, y daba igual de qué lado lo viera y lo sintiera cada quien.

Levi se incorporó un poco para conseguir pegarse al cuerpo que en ese momento no tenía idea ni le importaba de quien fuera, pero de repente, se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de Erwin.

—Levi, ¿estás ahí aún? Tenemos reunión. Ya sal.

"Maldita sea, Erwin, la reunión, la policía y todo el puto mundo".

Sin sobresaltarse ninguno de los dos, separaron sus bocas dejando un hilo de saliva uniéndolas aún, y se miraron a los ojos perdidos, y completamente fuera de tiempo o lugar.

Él habló, por medio del cuerpo de Mikasa.

—Tienes que irte, ya.

Ella volvió a poner los pies en la tierra.

—¿A dónde?

—¿No oíste? —le habló el ahora con más dulzura—. Hay reunión, el sargento debe estar ahí.

—Pero no sé ni que decir, no soy tú— exclamó preocupada.

—Shhh… —él le acarició el pelo, y luego su mejilla, pasando el pulgar sobre la comisura de los labios. Seguía siendo raro hacerle eso a su propia cara. —No dirás nada que no debas, sólo propón un plan o alguna idea cuando te lo pidan, y nada más. Nunca he sido el amo de las estrategias, a mí solo me dan órdenes. Lo harás bien. Estaré aquí cuando regreses— aseguró, y esta vez fue él quien le dio un beso, que duró más de lo esperado, hasta levantarse y esconderse tras la puerta.

Mikasa, llena de inseguridades, fue a abrir.

—Buen día… Erwin.

—Sí… buen día… ¿No te dijo el soldado Moblit que estuvieras listo?

Ella dejó de vacilar y se enderezó.

—Sí lo hizo, pero estaba ocupado en otras cosas mientras tanto. Ahora que encontré una jodida camisa sin arrugas ni olor a humedad, podemos irnos.

Eso fue suficiente para convencer a Erwin, que se apartó para dejarla salir.

* * *

Cuando Levi se presentó frente a sus supuestos compañeros, estos le transmitieron sus deberes del día. Algunos más perceptivos, notaron que estaba usando ropa de hombre, pero omitieron los comentarios para codearse entre sí sugiriendo cosas; otros en cambio, ni si quiera repararon en esas nimiedades.

El día de los reclutas, y Levi, comenzó, se desarrolló y continuó sin sobresaltos.

El hombre permaneció la mayoría del tiempo callado, pensativo y ajeno a las actividades de los demás, a saber si sería por la preocupación de lo que haría Mikasa en su lugar durante la reunión, o nada mas inmerso en recordar con extremo detallismo las imágenes nítidas de ese beso. Algunos dirían que se estaba tomando su papel de Mikasa con demasiada seriedad. La chica era callada, sombría y tranquila, pero no muda como él la estaba interpretando.

Armin sugirió que su amiga tendría migraña, o un mal día; y no sería de extrañar, dada la delirante situación de la noche anterior durante la cena.

Cabe destacar, que los comentarios, rumores y chismes, inevitablemente, no se detuvieron.

* * *

Mikasa entró en una sala pequeña y modesta pero elegante, junto con el comandante, donde un grupo de hombres ya los esperaba. Todos rostros soberbios que desconocía en su mayoría, pero que dedujo tratarse de superiores a ella; superiores a Levi incluso.

Ambos fueron invitados a sentarse, pero siguiendo su instinto, lo rechazó y fue a cruzarse de brazos cerca de la ventana, viendo a la mesa de reuniones, como creyó que el altanero del sargento podría hacerlo.

El bullicio que ya existía cuando llegó, se intensificó con la presencia del comandante Erwin, quien con toda convicción defendió a su división e incitó a sus colegas a hacer lo mismo.

La discusión tomo muchas rutas, legales, morales, económicas y sociales, pero en general todos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo: para impedir que disolvieran la Legión de Reconocimiento, hasta estarían dispuestos a los ardides inescrupulosos.

Cuando llevaba casi media hora apartada del caldo de cultivo de discusiones, Mikasa empezó a pensar que tal vez no sería necesaria en la reunión, y a preguntarse en paralelo porque estaría ahí entonces.

—Esos perros corruptos se conforman con un hueso. Tírenles unas monedas de oro y se olvidarán de la inspección a los cuarteles— oyó que decía un viejo.

—Pero aun así no podemos evadir el juicio político.

—El juicio no será público, no necesariamente debe blanquearse. Yo creo que con algunos… "acuerdos" con el juez bastará.

—Yo sugeriría utilizar la persuasión, la última vez nos funcionó.

—¿Tú que crees, Erwin?

El capitán guardó un silencio y miró a Mikasa en el otro extremo.

—Levi, ¿qué me sugeriste el oro día cuando te expliqué lo del juicio político?

La chica sintió como su sangre se helaba. ¿Y ahora qué? El enano no le había advertido nada, ni si quiera le había hecho un comentario de algún dato importante. ¿Qué debía decirles?

—Ah… ¿qué te refieres, Erwin? —improvisó con tono seco.

—Mencionaste algo del soborno. Dijiste que si ellos querían a Eren, podríamos ofrecérselos. ¿En qué consistía tu idea?

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa apretó los puños de la ira y enmudeció. ¿Se habría atrevido a negociar con Eren? Ese enano malparido…

—Cambié de idea, en verdad… —empezó diciendo, tratando de recuperar la compostura— pensé que, prometerles a Eren sería un mero acuerdo de palabra— se acercó caminando a la mesa—, y ellos no se negarán ni mucho menos, pero no tenemos por qué cumplir, ¿o sí?

No tardó demasiado en convencer a la serie de viejos carcamanes que componían aquel congreso. Ninguno se opuso a la idea, pero concluyeron en que necesitaban retocarla.

Cuando iban saliendo, seguidos o sobrepasados por la pequeña multitud de soldados importantes, Erwin habló al oído de Mikasa, estresándola un poco.

—Te noto un poco extraño hoy, Levi. Actúas diferente.

Ella tragó, pero se puso las botas para contestar.

—Te imaginas cosas, las cejas ya deben estar penetrando y picando tu cerebro.

No evitó sacarla una media sonrisa al rubio.

—¿La presencia de la señorita Ackerman escondida en tu habitación tiene algo que ver?

Mikasa tropezó del sobresalto y se volteó más nerviosa que nunca y con una cara de espanto sin duda muy poco común para Levi.

—Oh… si era eso. Lógico.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? Eh… ¿cómo lo sabes? Metiche.

—¿Cómo lo sé? Lo sé por… espera… ¿por quién era?

Esto olía mal.

—No recuerdo bien quien me lo contó primero, pero con seguridad, supe que estabas encerrado en tu habitación con la señorita por Hanji, ella me lo dijo.

—Eh, ah… aguarda, ¿primero? ¿Quién te contó qué cosa? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Cálmate— lo incitó Erwin, tranquilo—, no te estoy acusando ni nada. Sólo me pareció raro. Tú, que menos vida sexual que los caracoles…

El comentario le dio gracia a Mikasa, pero no la tranquilizó como esperaba.

—Y sobre todo después del espectáculo que montaron anoche durante la cena. Qué imaginación que tienen ustedes.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿QUÉ, escuchaste, Erwin?

—Algo sobre tú y… ¿cuál era el nombre de Ackerman?

—Mikasa.

—Claro, tú y Mikasa, y felaciones de por medio. Ah, y alguno que otro usó la palabra bondage.

Mikasa se tapó la cara con las manos, en ausencia de su bufanda, pero más de horror o desesperación que de vergüenza.

—Como sea, no te lo impediré ni nada, sólo te haré una advertencia, como corresponde— y pasó a su lado palmeándole el hombre—, ten cuidado, no la embaraces. Créeme que serán tantos problemas para ti como para ella.

Totalmente resignada, rodó los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco y siguió a Erwin.

* * *

Llegados ambos al cuartel, ya pasado el mediodía, Mikasa experimentó la necesidad de correr a buscar a… su cuerpo, en definitiva.

Quería ver como estaban eren y Armin, es verdad, pero el saber implícitamente que estaban ahí en un lugar seguro y rodeados de soldados le quitaba parte de su preocupación.

Su necesidad urgente era la de encontrar al… ¿podría llamarlo "hombre" en una situación así? Encontrar a la persona a la que le había robado un beso esa misma mañana, quizá sin saber por qué.

Desgraciadamente a mitad de camino fue interceptada por Hanji y Nifa, quienes llamaron su atención de inmediato.

—Hola de nuevo enano. ¿Cómo fue la reunión?

—Bien— intentó ser lo más cortante posible para decir entre líneas que no tenía ganas ni tiempo para charlar. Pero no resultó.

—Ven te necesitamos para que nos ayudes, de paso nos contarás lo que se dijo.

—Pero ahora iba a…

—¿Tienes más cosas que hacer? —inquirió Hanji.

—En realidad no…

—Entonces vienes con nosotros— lo tomó del brazo y arrastró a su antro que hacía llamar habitación, donde había papeles que cubrían el suelo junto con la mugre, plantas raras y malolientes sobre todos los muebles, elementos quirúrgicos y jeringas, libros y frascos llenos con sustancias desconocidas para ella.

—Nifa, acomoda por favor mis libros por orden alfabético. Bueno Levi, ¿cómo terminó la reunión? ¿Qué decidieron? —preguntó Hanji a Mikasa cuando le pasaba una escoba, y se volteaba a clasificar sus raros frasquitos.

"Esto va a ser largo y sofocante". Pensó Mikasa antes de empezar a hablar.

* * *

A la hora de la cena la chica ya no daba abasto, sus fuerzas yacían extintas como sus ganas de mover las piernas, y no es como si su día hubiera sido físicamente agotador, pero mentalmente podría discutirse.

Tanto es así, que ni se molestó en ir a cenar, no tenía ni hambre ni ánimos para pararse.

Todavía estaba boca arriba casi desmayada sobre la cama que solía ser del sargento, con los pies sobre la almohada, totalmente invertida, cuando alguien tocó la puerta con cautela, tanto que de no haber habido suficiente silencio no lo habría oído.

—Pase.

Levi con su tan conocida nueva figura se asomó y preguntó:

—Hola, ¿estás bien?

Ella volteo la cabeza hacia él puerta sin moverse demasiado.

—Sí, cansada.

El sargento accedió y como siempre cerró la puerta con llave. Cualquier conversación con la mocosa a solas podría traer graves problemas de ser descubiertos por alguien más.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en la punta, mirándola allí tirada, pero no hizo falta que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa para hablar.

—Te compadezco— soltó Mikasa.

—¿De qué?

—De poder soportar… estas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Claro, para ti son normales… —dijo para sí misma, y agregó sin emoción alguna—: ¿cómo estuvo tú día?

—No me quejo. Limpiamos y entrenamos toda la mañana y tarde. El chico con cara de caballo no deja de hablarte, parece un acosador.

—¿Quién, Jean? Si lo comparan con la teniente es un bebe de mamadera.

Sin esperarlo ni pretenderlo le sacó una carcajada corta carrasposa a Levi.

—Okey, te doy la razón.

—¿Qué más? ¿Cómo está Eren? ¿Y Armin?

—Bien.

—¿Sólo bien?

—Sí, hicieron lo mismo que yo todo el tedioso día. Oye a pesar de ser aburrido, envidio tu vida, que sencilla es… podría acostumbrarme a la vagancia— comentó él con aire de suficiencia recostándose hacia atrás adonde Mikasa no estuviera tendida.

—Ya que sacas el tema, yo maldigo tus callos. Me dieron jaqueca.

—Bueno, otra de las razones por las que podría acostumbrarme a ser tú, veinte años menos me sientan pero súper bien.

—¿Veinte? —Mikasa sonrió sin querer—. Sargento… es usted un fósil— bromeó.

—Cállate— la miró con furia, algo forzada.

Ambos fueron los que callaron.

Cuando se les ocurrió cruzar miradas, se dieron cuenta de lo vergonzosa que resultaba su posición, ya que sus rostros estaban casi pegados, pero se miraban exactamente al revés uno al otro.

La tensión se disolvió en el silencio que poco a poco se volvió cómodo.

No podría decirse que alguno disfrutara mirando su propia cara desde los ojos de alguien más, pero ambos experimentaban el gusto de pensar en lo mucho que se gustaban, aunque verbalmente no lo dijeran.

Sus ojos se recorrieron, lentamente y en simultáneo, cara sector de sus caras con extremo detallismo, una vez más como esa mañana, y con la sensación húmeda y caliente de sus lenguas mezclándose aún vivida en sus paladares.

Los ojos de Levi se dirigieron a los labios de Mikasa, donde se clavaron sin remedio. Se preguntó a si mismo qué estaba mirando. ¿Sus labios? No, ahora eran de ella. ¿Qué le gustaría? ¿Besarla? ¿Se estaría besando entonces? ¿Eso contaría como narcisismo?

Mikasa en tanto, con la fresca imagen de los ojos de Levi reflejados en el espejo, comenzó a percibir la pesadez de su respiración, y las descargas nerviosas en su bajo vientre. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, el sargento la excitaba, mucho.

Cuando no se lo esperaba, él unió sus labios sin preguntar y sin vacilar, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata a cambio. Mikasa llevó sus manos a su supuesto cabello y los enredó en el para atraer su cara. Necesitaba ese beso, necesitaba ese calor, y esa humedad, y esa exquisita sensación en un punto exacto de su entrepierna que latía, y latía, y se movía, y ensanchaba.

No entendía que estaba pasando, pero no era muy distinto de su ya conocido estado de excitación.

Levi, usando el cuerpo de la chica, se incorporó de inmediato para no perder más tiempo. La tomó de los hombros para que lo imitase y la acercó a él apretándola por la espalda, y más abajo aún.

Algunos terapeutas o analistas de la psique humana podrían cuestionar y analizar hasta el cansancio lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento le daba por las pelotas… las que ya no tenía; sólo sabía lo que necesitaba, ahora; en ese momento. Tanto él como ella.

Empleó sus manos para desprender los botones y bajar la cremallera de los pantalones que en ese momento Mikasa usaba, pero que le pertenecían con normalidad, y haciendo uso de la lógica, bajó la prenda junto con sus boxers para tomar con las manos lo que le pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento.

Mikasa entró en poco menos que un ataque de nervios.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Lo necesitas, lo sé. En tu lugar yo lo haría— dijo él, sellando su boca con los labios posesivamente para no recibir quejas mientras hacía su trabajo.

Movió las manos que no eran suyas sobre el miembro palpitante y endurecido que sí lo era, sintiendo sus latidos desesperados y su increíble calor.

Mikasa lo disfrutó; era exquisito y se sentía genial pero simplemente no podía dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad. Lo apartó de un empujón fuerte y rotundo, provocando un gruñido en Levi.

—No. No, no está bien.

—No, desde luego. Desde ayer absolutamente NADA está bien, pero a quien mierda le importa— dijo pretendiendo volver a acercarse.

Pero fue violentamente rechazado de otro empujón de Mikasa en lo que esta se levantaba de la cama sosteniendo sus pantalones desabrochados, con nerviosismo creciente, ante esa "enormidad" entre sus piernas que, ya conocía, pero no de esa forma.

Levi enfureció y tomó cartas en el asunto. Estaba tan caliente como ella —y era evidente que lo estaba—, y nadie, ni la mocosa que tanto lo ponía, podría impedirle satisfacer la necesidad de todo hombre de masturbarse cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Y entonces, pensando en eso, otra idea se le ocurrió.

Mikasa no había llegado a la puerta aún, luchando contra la cremallera que no quería subir, cuando Levi la atrapó desde atrás y la empujó con fuerza estrellándola contra el armario.

—¿Qué mierda? —profirió aturdida y enojada alzando la mano para un cachetazo, cuando él se la atrapó en el aire, y ató a velocidad record con su pañuelo para el cuello.

—¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!

—Oblígame— la desafió él tirando de la mano que ya tenía amarrada, y buscando a los manotazos la otra libre, con la que Mikasa luchaba oponiendo resistencia.

La cazó sin problema alguno y la unió a la otra con un nudo, entre quejidos, zarandeadas, patadas e insultos de Mikasa.

Ignorándolo todo, alzó sus brazos para enganchar las amarras a un gancho en la pared a un lado del armario, suficientemente alto para que sus 160 centímetros la desfavorecieran.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame ahora Levi!

—Recluta Ackerman para ti— se mofó.

—¿Crees que esto me detendrá? ¡Soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Inténtelo si puedes, con mi estatura nunca he podido tocar ese gancho, nunca— la sobró riéndose como ganador mientras iba hacia la cama.

Mikasa se calmó mirando lo que hacía, espantada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que tú no me dejaste.

Aún parado, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de civil que llevaba puesta, y Mikasa entró en pánico.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡ME OYE! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

Él se quitó la prenda quedando desnudo del torso, para sorpresa de Mikasa.

—Oye espero no te moleste que no haya estado usando brasier, aprietan como los mil demoños.

—VETE AL DIABLO ENANO.

—Oh, me atemorizas… —fue con sus manos hasta el cierre la lateral de la larga pollera en su cintura y lo bajó.

La prenda calló enseguida y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos y subirse de rodillas a la cama, dándole la espalda a Mikasa.

—Para… Levi… Por favor…

—¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Nunca te has masturbado? —la sobró.

Ella no contestó.

—¿En serio no lo has hecho? —él la miró sin poder creerlo, y ella miró en otra dirección.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y se acostó boca arriba en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada, mirando de frente a su víctima, y las piernas flexionadas.

—Entonces no te vendría mal mirar… quizá aprendas algo— insinuó deslizando las manos por la cara interna de sus mulos, desde las rodillas hacia adentro.

Mikasa se veía roja y descolocada. Ahora no veía nada que hacer. ¿Podía empezar a gritar? ¿Qué consecuencias tendría eso? ¿Qué diría cualquiera si entraran a una habitación donde una cadete estuviera desnuda exhibiéndose ante su superior a quien previamente habría atado? Su reputación jamás se volvería a mejorar.

Levi metió sus manos hundiéndolas en las ingles, y avanzando sobre la mata de pelo poco tupido por los lados de las bragas, curioso e interesado. Las sacó y tocó su clítoris de arriba abajo por sobre la tela, apretando los labios para contenerse.

—No está mal— comentó.

La sensación era nueva pero no diferente.

Levantó las caderas y se sacó la última prenda que aún tenía puesta, contemplando las magnifica desnudez de la mocosa. Era radiante, caliente y deliciosa.

Notó "su" clítoris latiendo necesitado y lo complació de inmediato, masajeando con dos dedos sobre él.

—Mmm— gimió con la boca cerrada, igual que los ojos. Se sentía rico.

Empezó a tocarlo, estrujarlo y estirarlo tanto como sus caderas se lo demandaban, alzándolas y abriendo más las piernas.

—¿Qué dices mocosa? ¿Se ve bien desde ahí? Ahh… —se le escapó.

—Vete, a la mierda— le contestó Mikasa cuya erección había empezado a doler, erguida a más no poder.

Levi intentó no gemir, y solo hizo mímica con la boca abierta, mientras sus dedos hurgaban cada vez más profundo en su humedad. Era magnífico, era demasiado.

Estaba suficientemente lubricado ahí para meter dos dedos, al diablo con la consideración. Le encantaba. Les metía y los sacaba casi furioso obedeciendo al instinto. Sintió como sus paredes se contraían y estrujaban sus dedos, como el líquido se tornaba ardiente y su excitación tocaba techo, y se vino jadeando y sacando la lengua sin notarlo.

Se desplomó hacia atrás, respirando errante. Definitivamente le encantaba todo del cuerpo de Mikasa.

—Ya está. Ya te divertiste. ¿Ahora me puedes soltar?

Reaccionó para notar que Mikasa seguía ahí, atada donde la dejó, sonrojada del color de un tomate, transpirada y con una terrible erección entra las piernas.

"Es verdad". Aún no le había dado a su cuerpo lo que quería.

A duras penas se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia su rehén, lamentándose por ella y lamiéndose los dedos en el proceso.

"Sí. El sabor de la mocosa también es fabuloso."

—¿Ahora qué? —temió Mikasa.

—Faltas tú— contestó sencillamente él.

—No irás a hacerlo…

Levi se arrodilló cuando estuvo frente a ella, dejando su boca a la altura de su despierto miembro. Miró a Mikasa a los ojos desde abajo y le sonrió de lado.

—No se calmará hasta que tenga lo que quiere.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Ahg…! —fue sorprendida por las manos de Levi tomando su falo y estimulándolo.

—Deja que yo me encargue. Es obvio que no sabes cómo hacerlo.

Mikasa tiraba de las amarras, ya no tanto por resistencia, sino por el indescriptible placer contenido que necesitaba hacer explotar, y ya. Vio a Levi relamerse los labios, sus labios, y anticipó lo que seguía.

—¿Tienes experiencia mamándosela a los hombres? —se burló.

—La misma que tú. Pero recuerda: no soy yo quien lo hará. Es la boca de Mikasa la que chupará la verga de su sargento.

Mikasa no pudo replicar ni quejarse ante lo vergonzoso pero a la vez excitantemente pervertido que sonó eso, cuando sintió sus labios tragarlo.

—¡AAAaahhh! —soltó un gemido largo que en voz de Levi sonó bochornoso.

A él le hubiera gustado quejarse por lo escandalosa, pero se vio muy ocupado intentando abarcar su largo miembro con lo que tenía de boca, y no le resultaba fácil. Habría creído que lo sería, pero cuanto más engullía más ahogado se sentía.

Lo sacó de su boca y lamió la punta haciendo que respingara y latiera aún más desaforado. Su pene era interesante visto desde ahí.

Lo excitó moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, apretándolo con delicadeza y alzándolo más hacia arriba para lamer sus testículos.

Mikasa gemía sin control, y otra cosa no podía esperarse para una analfabeta novata del sexo. Sus manos tirantes ardían, sus piernas dolían temblando, pero la sensación de su boca húmeda y su saliva espesa en su entrepierna eclipsaban todos sus sentidos.

Continuó gimiendo, cada vez más alto, intentó volverlos jadeos, suponiendo que a él lo agraciaría más lo parecer un sumiso total, y empezó a empujar las caderas necesitada hacia la boca de Levi, una y otra vez, más y más rápido. Éste no daba abasto con sus dos manos y su boca entre la extensión de su falo y ambos testículos. Un líquido pre-seminal comenzó a salir y mezclarse con su saliva; Mikasa estaba llegando a su límite, no duraría mucho más. Cuando estuvo a poco de llegar, unas llaves se escucharon en la cerradura de la puerta, y dos segundos después, la tormentosa voz de la teniente Hanji invadiendo la habitación llamando a Levi a los gritos.

—¡Enano perdón por molestarte pero te necesitamos un minuto!

Se quedó quieta y helada viendo el preciso momento en que su colega y amigo se corría a mares en la boca y sobre toda la cara de una subordinada, arrodillada y desnuda frente a él.

Los dos se la quedaron mirando mudos y con caras de completa incredulidad.

—Okey… no esperaba eso. Perdón por interrumpir. Cadete Ackerman— saludó a Levi con la cabeza muy educadamente—, Levi, lamento tener que terminar tan abruptamente tu sesión de sexo con Mikasa, pero te necesitamos con Erwin en su oficina, hay cosas que discutir del juicio.

Los dos seguían sin poder articular palabra ante el shock, pero Levi fue más improvisado.

—Irá en un minuto, teniente. Nada más deje que se asee.

—Perdón por tener que quitártelo, preciosa. Ya será en otra ocasión— le sonrió como si en verdad no hubiera visto nada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

Mikasa fue y volvió de la reunión como quien va por el pan. Absolutamente nada fue diferente, ni una mirada de más ni una insinuación. Quizá para sus dos colegas más cercanos no fuera algo de que sorprenderse, después de todo habían rumores que lo respaldaban, por mucho que los odiara.

Se acostó en la soledad de la cama de Levi cuando éste ya había desaparecido, y se acomodó sobre la almohada que aún olía al sudor del cabello de su cuerpo original, pensando en qué pasaría al día siguiente, habiendo tantas posibilidades…

* * *

**Oke y he aquí el tercer capítulo con el... "singular" lemon xD Una lectora me comentó que cuando plantee la idea de cambio de cuerpos, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue "cómo sería una situación sexual?", y tenía razón, muy bizarra, pero conste que lo advertí ;)**

**Ojalá les guste hasta aquí, y veremos más de estas locuras, y de otras locuras, pero no pienso adelantar, lo verás en su momento.**

**Bueno un saludo grande a todos y... a escribir para actualizar se ha dicho !...¡**

**YUI **


End file.
